Change of Succession
by InfiniteDawn19
Summary: What's to happen if King Robert learns the truth of his wife's sins and changes his order of succession before he dies. Ned Stark never loses his head at Joffery's hand and Gendry is brought in to be the Prince and heir to the Seven Kingdoms.
1. A Realization

**Hey everyone, this is my first Fic and I would really appreciate your thoughts so don't hesitate to let me know what you think. **

**This first chapter is pretty much what happens in book two and season 2 and shouldn't have any spoilers or content beyond that. After this I will still be using a few details from GRRM just until I get the ball rolling on where I want the story to go. **

**None of the characters are mine, they fortunately belong to George R. R. Martin. **

**Enjoy :).**

**A Realization**

He rode up to the smithy as the previous Hand of the King had done before him. He wasn't sure what it was he was looking for nor what to expect when he got there but nonetheless there were questions he needed answered. He left Jory standing with the horses as he approached the blacksmith.

"What can I do for you M'lord?" Tobho Mott asked with the utmost respect for the new Hand of King Robert. He seemed to be proud of the visit at this moment.

"I have heard that Lord Jon Arryn had been here not too long before his death. I am here to inquire why that might have been," Ned stated looking around the smithy to see if there may be any clues he could pick up on.

"He was here to see the boy," Tobho said solemnly, all pride vanishing from before.

"Then I must see him as well," Ned said with a tone of authority. The blacksmith summoned a young lad he called by the name of Gendry who seemed to be about ten and five with a masculine build, he had muscles that corded his arms and chest. Ned noticed that he had the bluest of eyes and blackest of hair that sat shaggy upon his head. Looking at the boy he tried to think of why such a boy would be of such interest to Jon Arryn and how such a thing could result in his demise.

After a short introduction, the blacksmith touched Gendry upon his shoulder and told him to show Lord Stark the helm he had made. The boy disappeared behind a cupboard and came back carrying an iron helm that was shaped into the head of a bull. It was finely crafted, the details intricate and it was evident that it had required a lot of labour. Ned turned it over in his hands looking at it with intrigue.

"This is very fine work you have here boy," he said impressed. "I would be pleased if you would let me bu..."

"It's not for sale," he said in interruption. This was the first time that he spoke since coming forward from the forge. It was evident in his tone that he was not looking for the respect of a highborn lord. He reached out and took his helm back from the lord before taking a few steps back.

"Please pardon him m'lord," Tobho said before turning back to the boy with a look of what seemed to be both embarrassment and authority. "Gendry, Lord Stark honours you with asking. You should gift him with the helm as thanks."

"I made it for me," he said as stubborn as steel.

"No need for apologies, the boy seems quite attached and has put a lot of work into it," Ned stated with an amused look upon his face. "Gendry, I would like to know of your visits with Lord Arryn. What did he talk to you about?"

"He would ask me questions is all, m'lord."

"What would he ask you?"

"First he asked me 'bout me work, then whether I've been treated well, if I like it here," He began careful not to make eye contact with Ned. It was evident that the topic made him uncomfortable. "Then, he would ask me 'bout me mother, m'lord."

"Your mother?" Ned asked with an air of confusion running through his mind.

"Who she was and what she looked like."

"And what did you tell him?"

"She died when I was young," he had a pain in his voice as he said this. "She had yellow hair and would sing to me. She worked in an alehouse."

"Look at me."

The boy lifted his head to look at Lord Stark for the first time and it was then that the wheels in Ned's head stopped turning and he came to a realization. He saw the broad jawline and the piercing blue eyes and it was then that he saw his best friend, King Robert, when they were just boys living as wards together. The dark hair made it all too clear in Ned's mind.

"Go back to work boy, sorry to have bothered you," Gendry gives a slight bow before backing away and returning to hammering metal at the back of the smithy. Ned turns his attention back to the blacksmith. "You know who he is. Who paid his apprenticeship fees?"

"He is a strong boy, m'lord," he avoids making eye contact and Ned can tell that he is nervous at this moment. "I took him on with no fee."

"You lie," Ned claims eyeing Tobho unwavering. After a few minutes of silent and an almost threatening glare from Ned he finally spoke.

"It was a Lord," he states in defeat. "He wore no sigil, m'lord. He paid twice the fee. One for the boy and one for my silence."

"Thank you for your time, you are not to discuss this any further with anyone but I," Ned turns to leave then and walks out of the smithy to join Jory with the horses.


	2. Discovery

**Discovery**

Ned returns to his chambers with a million thoughts running through his head. Why would a bastard be of such importance? Why would Jon Arryn die for knowing such information? He paces back and forth trying his hardest to put the pieces together but for the life of him he cannot. He enters his solar and sits at his desk with his head in his hands and goes through what he knows in his mind. _Gendry is Robert's bastard. Lord Arryn died only weeks after learning of this information. Lord Arryn was interested in the Ledger that described all of the families in the seven kingdoms. That's it. The book._

Ned scrambles to the book shelf where he kept the ledger hidden from prying eyes. Flipping through the pages he finds the Baratheon's family line and begins to looking through the details. Stannis Baratheon, black of hair. Robert Baratheon, black of hair, Renly Baratheon, black of hair. He looks through the list and sees that all three of Robert's "children" are of yellow hair. Looking further through the ancestry he sees that the dominant feature of black hair has been blessed upon all Baratheon's even those who come from Lannister parentage. And it is then that he sees the connection. It is in that moment that he realizes that none of the children could possibly be Robert's.

Gathering his thoughts Ned thinks of what he could possibly do with this information. Jon Arryn was murdered because of it and it is obvious that there is no one in the castle that he could trust. The only thing he could do was try to reason with his best friend and try his damn hardest to convince him of the lies he has been surrounded by. He gathered the book and tucked it up under his arm before leaving his solar and requesting a private meeting with the King.

He was sitting upon his throne with a goblet of wine between his fat, sausage like fingers. His squire was not far off waiting patiently to refill his master's glass before the goblet was emptied, he knew he would not be waiting long. He was about to retire for the day as he had met with the last of his people who had been requesting an audience, when Eddard Stark came into the throne room and knelt down before him.

"Rise my friend," he said with a bellowing laugh. He always found it amusing when his friend knelt down to him. As King, he had many a people he expected to bow before him but Ned was not one of them. "You are Hand of the King, Ned. Next to me, you hold the most power in the realm. I've known you since we were boys, don't be such a fool."

Ned stood with a smile, "I may be your friend and Hand your grace, but you are still my King."

"Very well, what can I do for you Ned?"

"We must speak in private."

The two left the room using the door behind the throne and made their way to the King's solar. Robert had his squire pour another goblet of wine before settling back more comfortably in his chair. He looked across his desk and studied the expression on his friends face. It was a grim one, full of confusion and regret, he also seemed to sense a bit of pity behind his eyes. He dismissed his squire from the room before leaning forward as in questioning the purpose of this meeting.

"Robert, there is something we must discuss and I beg you to listen completely to what I have to say before you react in such a way that you will regret it," Ned spoke quickly and as he looked up to meet his friends gaze the expression he once read turned into confidence. He leaned back once again resting his chin in his hand as he used the arm of the large chair to hold his weight.

"Speak, Ned."

"As Hand of the King Robert, it is my duty to protect you. It is my duty to give counsel and advice, as well as be here to protect your throne in your absence. I am not doing this for honor, nor am I doing this for the respect of Westeros. I am doing this because I am your friend first and foremost and I would rather be here as someone you trust than be one to take pleasure in the control I have within my grasp. I need you to understand that in the years that I have known you, I have always been by your side and have backed you up in any decisions that you have made. You understand this don't you?"

"Yes, Ned. I trust you. I would not have brought you all the way to King's Landing taking you away from your family had I not trusted you. Now, what is this about?"

"It is about Jon Arryn's death," Ned paused as if he were gauging Robert's reaction at this point, but his face remained neutral. "I believe he may have been murdered. Poisoned actually."

At this, Robert raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "What would make you believe such a thing?"

"Jon was of good health, Robert. He had no apparent reason to have been taken so ill at the rate that he did. He was a strong man of noble birth and had no issues in the past. I have discussed Jon's health with Maester Pycelle and he seems that it could be a possibility though there is no hard evidence in the matter. On his death bed, Jon said 'the seed is strong.' I didn't know what he meant at the time when I first heard of the words, but Robert I think I have finally discovered the truth and would like you to hear it with an open mind. Will you listen?"

"Of course I will listen Ned. But you are making it seem as though it is something I don't want to hear. So, be quick about it."

Robert watched as Ned took a deep breath. He sat silent for a moment before going on to relay the events of the past day as he discovered the truth. He spoke of Jon Arryn's quest and how he followed the same path. He told him of the ledger and not knowing its purpose in the matter. He spoke of his visit with a blacksmith's apprentice and how he had thought and thought over and over of the connection between everything. Robert found himself growing more and more curious as he listened to Ned ramble on about the Baratheon lineage. Finally, Ned laid out a large book in front of him which he automatically assumed to be the ledger he had mentioned earlier. He watched as Ned flipped open to his family's page and showed him the connections. Black of hair, black of hair, black of hair. All Baratheon's man and woman, have been born with black hair for centuries. He felt himself become overwhelmed as he finally looked up to his friend.

"Are you telling me what I think you are telling me?" he said, not knowing what else he could possibly say in the moment.

"Robert, I am sorry to be the one to bring this to your attention. Never was it my intention to hurt you. I felt you need to know the truth, that you have no rightful heir to the throne. If you would prefer, we may let the matter go and we shall never speak of it again," Ned said boldly with his voice filled with reassurance.

"No, no. That won't be necessary. I fully intend to let it be known and set Cersei on trial for her sins. I thank you for bringing this to my attention but I have no idea what to do next. I will not allow my brothers to have the throne and I have no one to follow me as king once I am dead," he swallowed hard the remaining wine in his goblet, this time refilling the cup himself before draining it again.

"I have a possible solution for you Robert."

"And what would that be?" he answered full of curiosity.

"Gendry."

**I hope you are enjoying so far. I plan on making the chapters a bit longer from this point on and will have another update tonight. They won't always be so quick so don't get your hopes up but I don't want to keep you waiting so check back soon :). **


	3. Goodbye to What Was

**Goodbye to What Was**

"Gendry?" King Robert said raising his voice to make it clear that it was absurd. "You want me to take in my bastard, the blacksmith's apprentice, as my heir. Are you mad!?"

Ned sat back waiting for his friend to calm down.

"That you would even suggest such a thing is completely and utterly foolish Ned, even for you. You may have been willing to take in your bastard Jon Snow but I will not hear of it."

"Please, just think on it Robert. You may see that you have no other option at this point. Unless you remarry and a son is born to take your place you have no other choice but to accept Gendry. You can have him legitimized, raise him from here on out to take your place. Or at least acknowledge his claim until we can think of another solution," he stopped there and watched as the King thought things over. He could tell of the inner conflicts just by the look upon his face. Ned knew this would be challenging news to bring to the King's attention, but he also knew that something had to be done. So, he sat and watched as his friend thought some more, he waited patiently.

"I've thought Ned. And you are right, this is the only solution for now. I am to hold a meeting of the small council on the morrow to discuss preparations for the changes that will be made within the palace. I thank you again for always being honest with me, my friend. Especially with a matter that I could have labelled as being treason," he said with a small smile on his large round face. "You are to leave me now and I will see you after we break our fast on the morrow."

"Good night, your grace," and with that he left the King's solar hoping that tomorrow might mean a better future for the seven kingdoms than there might have been had the Lannister's kept their position within the palace.

. … . … .

Ned was glad when the sun rose and matters would soon be at hand. He couldn't help but feel that things had to be dealt with as soon as possible.

He decided to have his first meal of the day with his daughters Sansa and Arya who had accompanied him to King's Landing. He had very little time throughout the day to spend with them so this was the most opportune time.

"Good morning, girls," he said as he seated himself at the table that they shared for meals.

"Good morning, father," Sansa replied sweetly with all manners that a lady should have. Arya remained silent pushing her food around her plate with a fork. He decided not to press it as there was obviously something on her mind.

"I must request that you girls stay in the Tower of the Hand today," he said to them before taking a mouthful of eggs.

"That's not fair!" Arya yelled at him with obvious disagreement. "I'm supposed to have my lessons with Syrio today. How am I ever to learn if I cannot even leave my room?"

It wasn't a question. She grabbed her plate and stormed from the room without a second thought.

"Father, can I ask why? Is there something wrong?" Sansa looked at him with an expression of worry that he knew Arya could not muster. He loved both of his daughters equally but for different reasons. Sansa reminded him of her mother, her beauty was something that could not be compared to many in the kindom, her red hair flowed beautifully down her back and she was a young girl of innocence and manner. He knew that she would grow to be a lovely lady and make her family proud. Arya on the other hand, he believed should have been a boy. Her rebellious nature was much like his own when he was young and her stubbornness was something that showed her strength. She didn't have the breathtaking looks that her sister has but she was beautiful nonetheless.

"It is a matter we will discuss later, for now Jory will be keeping an eye on you and your sister. I must be getting to a meeting now, I shall see you this evening."

. … . … .

He entered the council chambers and took his place at the table, in the chair to the right hand side of the King. Robert had yet to arrive and the small council members were talking amongst themselves. He looked around eyeing the men around him of whom he's grown to understand that he would never be able to trust. There was the eunuch Varys, known as the spider and the master of secrets. He tended to know everything before everyone and is known for having the largest collection of spies throughout the palace. Ned discovered early on with him that he could not be trusted. Then there was Petyr Baelish, commonly known as Little Finger, owner of a brothel in the city and also the man in charge of all of the crown's expenses. He was a man of manipulation. Next to him sat Renly Baratheon, King Robert's youngest brother, he reminded him so much of Robert when they were young that it often through him off to look at him. Lastly, there was the Grand Maester Pycelle.

Ned sat waiting, not taking part in any conversation until Robert made his appearance. It was often he who led such meetings. But this time, it was Robert's place to do so.

When he entered, he took his time making his way through the chambers. Once seated, he waved a servant over to fill his goblet with wine. By now, everyone was silently waiting for Robert to speak and Ned eyed him carefully waiting for him to do so.

"Well men, we have an urgent matter to attend to," he looked around and everyone remained quiet waiting for him to continue. Robert looked at Ned then and he only gave him a slight nod. And so he went on, "It has been brought to my attention that my wife has been unfaithful to I, her king, as a result Joffery, Tommen and Myrcella are not born of my seed."

Ned took notice to the expressions of the other council members to see if there is any recognition to what has been said. As expected, Varys, Pycelle and Little Finger do not seem at all surprised.

"How can this be?" said Renly the only one truly surprised by the announcement.

"It seems that my wife has taken another to my bed, I am not sure as to who but I now know that the children are not mine."

It is Varys that speaks next, "But your grace, this means that there is no heir to the Iron Throne."

"I am well aware Varys, thanks for stating," Robert takes a long drink of his wine, "I end my marriage and begin the search for a new bride. In the meantime, I need to name someone heir to my throne should I die."

"Well next in line would be Stannis, would it not?" asked Little Finger with an obvious look of disgust.

"A child born of Robert's seed has higher claim," Ned interjected.

"You are going to search for a bastard, brother? You cannot be serious," Renly took this as an insult.

"I have found one already. I am to send Ned to collect him after this meeting so he shall begin his lessons. I have drawn up my new will, all of Cersei's children have been disinherited and my bastard is now first in line for the crown. I sign now and so shall you all as my witnesses," Robert finished his signature, passing the paper around the table before sealing it with his sigil. "We shall summon Cersei now to have her admit to her sins so I can move on from this deceit."

. … . … .

When Cersei entered the chambers she glided across the room in all of her grace. She took her seat at the foot of the table, opposite to her husband.

"So, why have I been summoned?" she says so as she leans back with the poise of a queen.

"Do you have anything you wish to tell me?" Robert drank from his glass again.

"What ever are you talking about Robert? Please, do not play these mind games with me."

"Is it true, that you have committed treason against I, your king and husband? Have you been with another and allowed him to father your children?" Robert spit this at her with disgust.

Her expression remained unwavering, though she did look around at the other men seated at the table. Her gaze landed on Ned before turning her attention back to her husband, "Do you honestly think I am capable of such treachery Robert? What proof do you have?"

"You did not answer my question, women. Have you, or have you not?" He raised his voice then.

"I have not loved you in many years, Robert."

"Answer the question women, before I lose my temper."

"Robert, we have not lain together in some time, you do the math."

"So you admit your guilt?"

"I do."

"Your grace, you realize that admitting to these accusations you have forfeited your title as Queen and your children will no longer be known as having royal blood," Varys stated as to confirm what was happening.

"Well, Varys, it seems you have all made up your minds in the matter. So, why should I try to prove you otherwise? I admit to my infidelities, I admit that my children were not born of Robert's seed. I had hoped that my secret would have stayed hidden but there is not much I can do now," she turned her attention to Robert then, "Shall you have my head?"

Ned was surprised by her admittance, he would have guessed that she would have put up a fight to hold her families claim. He saw the surprise in Robert's face when she asked him of what was to come of her. He sat silent for a few minutes, looking at her with such hatred. After a moment his expression softened, which in such a situation is quite rare for Robert.

"No. I will allow you to return to Casterly Rock with your family. I may have a temper but I am not unforgiving. I will not deprive those children of a mother after losing everything else they have ever known/ You leave in two days time. Take your children and your brother and leave my city. You shall not return. The Lannister's will no longer have any ties with the crown and should your family move against me, the Lannisters will be no more… Do you understand me?" He looked at her with daggers in his eyes.

"Yes, your grace." She stood and began walking to the door.

"One more thing, Cersei," Robert said, and she turned to face him. "Joffery's betrothal to Sansa Stark is no more."

At that she turned and continued her way out of the room not looking back.

. … . … .

**I know, I know. Where the hell is Gendry right? Don't worry he will be in the next chapter and then a bit later Arya will be thrown into the mix.**

**Let me know what you think so far! **


	4. Questions

**Finally a Gendry chapter. YAY! **

**I was asked why they would choose Gendry as heir over Edric Storm and it is simply because Edric doesn't have much of a story other then also being a bastard. The only difference was that Edric had been acknowledged by the Baratheons. Gendry I find has a more interesting background and the fact that he was raised as a commoner gives more wiggle room for where I want the story to go. **

**Anyways, here it is ! **

**. … . … .**

**Questions**

He was doing what he usually does, working in the forge. It is his job after all.

He felt the hammer in his hand, an extension of himself, a part of him. It is all he has ever known.

Gendry was repairing a few swords for the king's guard. Hammering away and then occasionally wiping the sweat from his brow. The heat of the forge no longer bothered him, he could almost say that he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the labour. Being able to create something out of nothing. To be able to bend the steel of a sword, or create helms like his bull. He could never imagine life in any other way. He had grown to accept what he had, or didn't have. And, he was happy as the blacksmith's apprentice.

He finished manipulating the sword he had been working on and went to refill his flagon of water. When he returned, he wished that he could run in the other direction. Standing in the doorway, was Lord Eddard Stark.

He wished that they would just leave him alone, and let him be. Why is it that they are so interested in him?

"Good day, Gendry," Lord Stark spoke as he entered into the forge. Gendry ignored his words as he grabbed another sword in the pile to continue on with his work.

"There are things we must discuss," he continued, raising his voice to be heard over the clang of the hammer on steel. Gendry went on ignoring the high lord in front of him, refusing to even look in his direction. He expected the Lord to get his hint and leave but he had no such luck, Lord Stark sat down on a stool and got comfortable. It was evident that he was not going to leave so easily.

"No disrespect, m'lord, but can't you just leave me be," he said not looking up from where he stood. He had no respect for the highborn, what have they ever done for him or any of the others living in flea bottom? Lord Stark stood then.

"I have matters to discuss with you Gendry, if only you would listen."

"What matters of yours are of my concern? I am just a smith's apprentice, I do my job and I do it well. Why can't you leave it at that?" He began shuffling around his workspace moving things or putting them away. If it wasn't obvious to the pompous Lord standing in front of him he wanted nothing to do with anything he had to say.

"It is a matter of your birth, and a matter of your future," Gendry finally looked at him, but he expressed nothing but the slightest bit of confusion.

"What does my birth have to do with anything? You are the Hand of the King and you are sitting in the forgery of a smithy speaking to the likes of me. Why?"

"Last time we spoke, you told me of your mother," Gendry almost allowed himself to show the slightest bit of emotion but held himself in control. His mother has always been a sensitive topic for him, especially because of the things that had been said about her. "You said she worked at an alehouse here in King's Landing and she was yellow of hair?"

"Yes."

"Did she ever speak to you of your father?"

It was getting harder for Gendry to understand the direction of the conversation, and that bit of confusion he was feeling was beginning to grow into frustration.

"No. I am a bastard, m'lord. I am an orphaned bastard."

"And, if I told you that you were not an orphan? What would you say?" Ned was trying hard to break it to him easy.

"Then I would call you a liar m'lord."

"Well, Gendry, your father is very much alive and quite well," the frustration is building.

"And why are you telling me this Lord Stark?" he said gritting his teeth as to keep himself in control.

"Listen to me and please understand," Ned paused for a moment before continuing to make sure the boy was listening to him. "You are not just any bastard, Gendry… You are the bastard of King Robert Baratheon."

"No, m'lord. I am just an orphan, I am a smith's apprentice and a bastard. Any bastard. I am happy where I am. Why have you come here to ruin it?" the last part he was yelling at Lord Stark no longer being able to hold back how frustrated he had become. He picked up a stone sitting near him and through it at the wall. Him of all people, a bastard of the King. He has heard many a thing in his life but that had to be the most ridiculous.

"Calm down boy. We are only talking at the moment."

"Why have you come here?" he all but screamed this time. His rage evident on his face.

"I need you to be able to talk with me calmly Gendry."

Usually, Gendry is able to endure any situation with a level head. Nothing has ever been anything to him. There is usually no reason for him to have any sort of reaction. But right now, in this moment, he can't help but feel angry. His whole existence has just been questioned by the second most powerful man in the realm. How dare he enter his life and throw such information at him after all of these years.

But, nonetheless, he was right. He needed to calm himself down. He drank from his flagon of water and took a few deep breaths before resting himself on the stool nearer to his workbench and then looked up to the Lord who had just told him of his father.

"Alright, Gendry. We have recently discovered that the Queen's three children are not those of the King," Gendry looked at Lord Stark with a sense of intrigue. "Having been discovered, Cersei Lannister has been sent back to Casterly Rock with her children, none of them bearing any royal titles."

"What does this have to do with me?" His curiosity now overtook his anger and he was able to speak at a level tone with King's Hand.

"According to the laws of succession, you would be next in line to stake your claim."

"And, if I refuse?"

"Then, the King will need to search for another of his bastard children. However, we believe you to have the strength a king needs. Gendry, the king would like to meet you and legitimize you as his son. This would take away the title of bastard from your name. You will be risen to noble birth. If you agree, and we hope that you do, you will return to the castle with me where you will begin your lessons and training to one day rule the realm."

This was all too much to take in. He sat silent listening to Lord Stark with his head in his hands.

"To make things a bit simpler on you, the king plans to remarry. Should a son come from the union, you may step down from ever becoming king."

"I'm sorry m'lord but I'm no king. I am a bastard of Flea Bottom. I cannot read or write, m'lord. I have no skills in battle. I am not a person who will ever be able to rule a realm." How could anyone think him capable?

"You are able Gendry, you were born with the blood of a king."

. … . … .

They rode up to the castle on horseback followed by four palace guards. When they reached the gates Gendry dismounted and looked up at the Red Keep in awe. He has seen the castle from a distance, but never has he been asked to enter through the main gates.

He walked in next to Lord Stark and when a stable boy gave a slight bow and took the reins of his horse he didn't know what to do in response. He just looked at his accompanying lord who only gave a smile before leading him inside.

They walked the halls, and Gendry took in every detail because never has he been in such remarkable surroundings. He couldn't help but to feel out of place. A boy of Flea Bottom walking the halls of the palace wearing commoners clothes and covered in dirt and ash from the forge. What was he doing here?

They reached a room and Lord Stark opened the doors, "These will be your chambers. I will allow you to get settled and will send up a page with a bath for you to get cleaned up. Tonight you will be eating with the King."

With that, he was left in one of the largest rooms he has ever seen. The bed was large with a canopy overhead, there were lots of pillows and the bedding was a dark shade of orange with ornate patterns of gold and silver. On the far wall, there was a large wardrobe and when he opened it he was surprised to find it fully stocked with clothes to fit his stature but not quite anything he would feel comfortable wearing. There was a table and chairs positioned near the large window and a bowl of fruit rested in the sunlight. He walked to the window seat and looked out to see the view. Outside, he could see a garden. There were roses and other flowers of which he wasn't familiar but all were in bloom. There was a stone pathway that lead from a gate to a seating area on the other side. A large tree was centered in the middle of the garden with a large grassy area surrounding it. Under the tree sat two young girls and what looked to be a septa. He couldn't really see what it was they were doing but he couldn't help but notice that one of the girls was wearing a tunic and breeches. She had dark hair tied up on top of her head and large eyes that seemed to sparkle slightly in the light of the sun. And although not as appealing as the red-headed girl, there was something about her that caught Gendry's interest.

Right then his attention was called to a knock on the door and it opened. In walked two pages bringing in a large tub and two more followed carrying buckets of water. A young boy, who looked like he could be quite close to him in age, followed them inside and made his way to Gendry before kneeling.

"Good afternoon, my lord. My name is Podrick and I will be your squire. Lord Stark has sent me to ensure that you are appropriate for your dinner with the King."

"Stand up Podrick. And please, don't call me a lord. Just call me Gendry."

"Very well, sir. Here is your bath, please get cleaned up and I will pick out your clothes."

Even the sound of being called a "sir" made him cringe. He hasn't even been in the castle for an hour and already he regretted agreeing to Lord Stark's request. If after a week he decided that this isn't what he wanted he could go back to his old life. He could already guess that he would be going home in seven days time. But, while he waited there were things he needed to do. The first, was dressing up in the foolish clothes given to him and pretending to be the prince they wanted him to be. He took one last look at the young girl sitting under the tree before disrobing and stepping into the hot bath.

. … . … .

Podrick led him through the castle to large double doors with two guards standing outside. He felt his heart racing in his chest but he kept his composure. This was the moment he had never expected to pass in his life. Not only was he meeting the King of the Seven Kingdoms, but he was meeting his father. The father he has never known, the father he never knew to even exist.

He stood there for some time before nodding to the guards to allow him entry. It took another moment for him to muster the courage to step into the room.

He sat at one end of the table, crown atop his head. He was a round man with shoulder length black hair and a beard. He straddled the chair lazily, bearing his weight on his left arm and leaning on the rest for support. In his hand he held a goblet which, when he noticed Gendry enter, he raised high to his new found son.

"Come boy, take a seat," he gestured to the chair opposite to him. As he stepped forward he heard the doors behind him close which gave him a start. He crossed the room and sat where he was told.

"Good evening, your grace," he bent his head out of respect and refused to make eye contact.

"I believe we have some things to discuss."

"Yes, your grace," again looking into his lap.

"I spoke to My Hand upon your arrival and he has told me of the deal you have made. Do you really not want this, boy?" the king said with a small chuckle. "I am giving you the opportunity to live a lavished life. To become a lord and prince, and to have the chance to one day be king."

"I am not the kingly type," was all he replied.

"As Ned has told you, you will have lessons every days to prepare you for what is to come. And you are of my seed, so it is in your blood."

"I may have your blood, but I'm nothing like you," he looked him in the eyes when he said this, hoping that his point was clear.

"No two people are the same," he said laughing his big bellied laugh. "I just want someone to leave my throne to and you are my blood. I am not asking you to be the perfect king, boy, for I certainly am not. I am simply asking you to try your best and make this realm proud. Do not make me regret this."

With that they ate. King Robert would ask him a few simple questions about his life in the smithy and would go on to tell tales of his triumphs, including the battle on the trident where he won the Iron Throne.

. … . … .

**Expect an update in the next day or two! **

**Thanks for all of you following the story. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! :)**


	5. The Life of a Prince

**Another Gendry chapter. A lot will be from his perspective but we will also being seeing more of Ned Stark and eventually some Arya. **

**A bit of a time jump here but not much happens in between. **

**. … . … .**

**The Life of a Prince**

It had been six days since Gendry's arrival and meeting with the King. He had a lot of difficulty in adjusting to his new life, but it wasn't as bad as he had originally thought. He could live without the constant pampering and the servants waiting on him hand and foot, he was just so used to doing everything for himself that it often felt like a burden.

There was also the fact that everyone in the castle referred to him as a lord. He often pleaded with the castle staff to call him by name but to no avail. To him, he was just any other person and didn't want them to feel as though he was superior because honestly he wasn't. He lived his whole life the same as them; serving those of higher birth. He hadn't asked to be legitimized, nor had he asked to be treated in such a way of nobility.

He also couldn't stand the way they dressed him. He would be much more comfortable in clothes of his choosing and yet they said it wasn't appropriate for a young man of his position. The clothes they gave him were not what he was used to. They were often tighter fitting and sometimes colorful; he hated the idea of him drawing even more attention to himself. It would be much easier for him if he could just go unnoticed. The only time he got to wear anything even remotely comfortable was during his morning lessons with the master at arms.

Then, there was their consistent efforts in waking him up before first light. It nearly drove him crazy. Why couldn't he wake _after _the sun?

Working as a blacksmith was hard work, but he had never been so exhausted in his life. The forge was physical and labouring, he would work through his sweat and the strained fatigue rippling through his muscles each and every day without a problem. But, for some reason the mental exhaustion he was experiencing the last few days made him want for nothing but a day's rest. The only benefit he saw in the arrangement was that he was getting three straight meals a day and never felt hungry the way he did when living in Flea Bottom. How could they have so much food and give none to the people?

His lessons kept him busy, so he didn't always have the time to think about such things. They kept him on a strict schedule. He would wake up, bathe, get dressed and break his fast. Just after first light, he practiced his sword wielding skills with the master of arms and riding horseback until midday. After his midday meal, he would meet with Lord Stark to discuss politics and learn of the noble families throughout the realm. They spoke until dinnertime most days. However, there were times when they would be interrupted due to Lord Stark being called into meetings with the small council. This was always a relief to Gendry because it gave him a break and allowed him time to explore. Lastly, after dinner, he would work with the maester on his reading and writing until they both grew too tired to continue on.

With his crazy schedule he had no trouble sleeping at night, the moment his head reached the pillow he was instantly in a slumber.

Nearly a week in the Red Keep and he still wasn't used to the place. He was lost more oft than not and had to ask Podrick to accompany him most of the time. When he was on his own he usually had to ask some of the maids or guards for directions back to his chambers, which he found to be a bit embarrassing. It didn't help that he often heard them laugh at him as he walked away. He couldn't understand why people would choose living in such a place with so many identical hallways and so many doors leading to different places. To him all of the tapestries looked the same, so they gave him no indication and all of the stairways were just as confusing.

He was walking with Podrick to the Tower of the Hand to meet with Lord Stark for his lessons. It was confusing as always but he tried to create a mental map in his mind. Though, in the end, all he could remember was the winding staircase.

When he reached the door he was greeted by Jory Cassel, the captain of Lord Stark's household guard, who then knocked twice and then allowed him entry into the solar.

"Good day, Gendry. Ready for our lessons?" he hadn't looked up from the papers arranged across his desk but acknowledged him nonetheless and gestured for him to sit.

"Yes, m'lord," he stopped and corrected himself. "I mean, yes, my lord." It was hard to adjust his way of speaking as well, but they told him he was to speak properly now that he bears a title of noble birth. Lord Stark just smirked at his mistake before shuffling his papers to the side of his desk and pulling out his list of the noble families and their sigils.

"What is the sigil of your house, house Baratheon?"

"A crowned Stag, it is black on gold."

"House Arryn?" he asked going down his list.

"The moon-and-falcon, white on sky-blue."

"And, what are their words?"

"As high as honor, my lord." Lord Stark smiled at his remembrance.

"House Tyrell, tell me both their sigil and their words."

"Their sigil is a golden rose on a green field, their words are 'growing strong'," he was getting tired of reciting the different houses day after day but Lord Stark insisted that it was important and that he must be familiar with them all. And so, they continued. There were the major houses: Lannister, Florent, Frey, Tully, Greyjoy, Targaryen and Martell. But also the small houses Redwyne, Hightower, Yronwood, Harlaw, Karstark and the like. He was able to name both sigil and words for all of the families with few mistakes which impressed Lord Stark. The man didn't say it himself but he could see it in his eyes as he tried to hide back a smile with each answer he got correct.

Once they were finished going through each of the houses, they discussed the histories and feuds between them. He was told that this was also of importance because the feuds were often about lands and titles, about crops and livestock, and matters of joining two houses. Lord Stark informed him that, "Oft times, these matters are settled by the king because it was the kings duty to create peace and order throughout the realm." Knowing previous disagreements and their resolutions could one day help him in decisions of state.

Although it was simple to memorize the sigils, the whole feud discussion tended to dishevel him. It was so difficult to keep it straight. He found difficulty in knowing which banner men declared for which houses as well, there were just so many. At least with the sigils and house words he could create a mental image or form connections in some way. It just seemed like there was so much he had to know and so little time to learn.

Lastly, on the agenda of each day was a discussion of the current politics across the realm. He enjoyed talking of the Queen across the Sea and only wished he could know more. All anyone seemed to know was that she was a Targaryen princess that possessed three dragon eggs, was married and with child to a Khal who lead a large army. There was already talk of her plans to bring them across the narrow sea to take back her families throne.

All other politics he found unamusing and usually let his mind drift as he only half heard what was being said.

He was startled back into reality by the sound of Lord Stark's voice.

"Very good progress, let us finish for the day," he said putting their papers away. Gendry hadn't even noticed the sun go down and only then did he realize that night had fallen. "Tonight we shall dine with the King" he stood then, and Gendry couldn't help but absentmindedly follow him from the room.

_With the King?_ He hadn't spoken to his father since his first day in the castle. King Robert was often drunk and/or sitting upon the Iron Throne hearing petitions from the people. He would see him in passing or at a distance from opposite ends of a hallway, but never had they approached one another. He couldn't really say that it bothered him much, he had never had a father anyways; but the fact that he did now made him want to know the reality of what it was like. He never saw the king as the fatherly type. At least it hasn't seemed so. And so, he never got his hopes up to the idea.

But now, standing outside of the doors of the kings private dining quarters, he couldn't help but feel nervous again. To be sitting in the King's presence for only the second time. To be meeting with his father. It was still a hard concept for him to grasp. What is there to say? How should he refer to him? The whole thing was just overwhelming for Gendry.

At least this time, he would have Lord Stark to help him along. They had begun to bond over the last few days and he has found there to be something comforting about his presence.

He couldn't keep them waiting any longer.

So…

He took a deep breath.

And before he could lose his nerve, he opened the large doors and stepped inside.

He walked awkwardly across the room before kneeling, "Your Grace," he said addressing the King with his eyes fixed on his own feet.

"Get up, boy," Robert laughed his big bellied laugh once again. "Join us," he said, gesturing to the chair opposite him and Gendry moved quickly to do as he was told. He normally wouldn't give in to such commands so easily and with such obedience, especially to someone like Robert Baratheon. But, he couldn't help but want to make a good impression. It was his father after all.

"Well, Gendry. It has been just about a week since you have arrived here at the Red Keep. And, as we agreed, we would like you to make your decision of whether or not you would like to stay and become the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. That is, until I wed and bear a son who is a true heir for the throne," said King Robert between mouthfuls of wine.

He almost couldn't believe how quickly the conversation had gotten to this point.

"I am sorry, your grace, but would you not like to know how my lessons have been thus far?" he was careful to speak properly the way he had been taught by Maester Pycelle. It wasn't as easy as one would think.

"The King has received daily updates of your progress since you have begun," Ned Stark indicated, "and after some discussion with the small council we believe that you will be a fine prince and one day have the possibility of being a proper king," Lord Eddard Stark was proud in saying this. He has seen the boy go from being a bastard, blacksmith living in flea bottom, to a semi-decent lord in only a week. He knew the boy had potential and he was not one to deny the truth. "We only ask that you continue with the same diligence we have seen in your tasks these past six days." He looked at Gendry, who sat in disbelief of what he was hearing.

"You are Gendry Baratheon now that you have been legitimized and so you will always be. Whether you so choose to stay and accept the claim bestowed upon you or return to your home in the city, you will no longer be Gendry Waters, a common bastard. I cannot nor will I, acknowledge you as my true heir. But, you are of my blood and you are high in my succession. Should you stay, you will live out your life as a lord and prince," the King eyed him seriously. Gendry could feel his intense glare and tried to avoid it as he tried to come to a decision. He looked to Lord Stark for help but he only looked at him with curiosity and expectation. He didn't know what to say so he looked into his lap to avoid their gaze.

He had almost forgotten of their agreement, so he hadn't put much thought into it. Did he want to return to his small home in the city where the streets smelled of piss? Did he want to return to a place where he most often felt the pangs of hunger? He did miss the feeling of having his hammer in his hand, pounding away at the metals in the forge. He missed the hard work and sweat he put into his accomplishments. And what about the people, his friends?

He could help the people more from his position in the castle. That would bring him pride in his decision. Staying would mean a better life for himself. A better life for the city. He could help those who suffered each day, while the lords who are supposed to protect them allow them to be raped and go hungry.

If he stayed, he could make a difference.

If he stayed, he could change the ways of the noble.

He could make things right.

When he focused his attention back at the two men sitting across from him, he met their consistent glares.

It almost felt like a challenge.

"I will do it," he said with the confidence he never knew he had.

"Well then, Prince Gendry Baratheon. We have some work to do."

**. … . … .**

**Oooo it's getting good. I have so much more planned and I hope it all goes well. **

**I'm gradually trying to get things along but I don't want to leave out many details, so hang in there. **

**Let me know what you guys are thinking! REVIEW :D**


	6. The Cusp of Death

**Here's an update! **

**First of all, thanks to all of the followers and favorites the story has been getting! And I'm loving all of the kind reviews. **

**Also, you guys will notice that the ages are a bit off. I did that intentionally because if Arya were only 9 and Gendry 15 it wouldn't work as well. So for my story Arya is 11. **

**WARNING: Spoiler alert – there is a spoiler for book 4 and it might also be shown in season 4. I wanted to avoid it but it just worked really well with the story. So I apologize in advance. **

**I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer, but there are just stopping points for each update and I kind of enjoy keeping you guys wondering about what's next. **

**Anyways here is chapter 6! **

**. … . … .**

**The Cusp of Death**

As preparation for his role as prince, Gendry was now required to attend all afternoon petitions in the throne room. The small council thought it was a good way to get to know his people and their needs. He listened in the gallery with all of the lords and ladies as both commoners and lords addressed the King.

One man entered claiming that his neighbour stole two chickens from his farm and wanted to be compensated for his loss. He pleaded with the king that he had six children to feed and every morsel of food counted. The neighbor, who stood present a few feet to his left claimed that he was only taking what was owed to him. After a few simple questions, King Robert made up his mind and dismissed them. He sided with the neighbor and told the man not borrow if he never intended to give back what he owed.

Next, there was a man of about four and ten years, he had a gruff beard and a large build. His anger was shown upon his face and it was clear that he wanted redemption. Under one arm he dragged a younger man, who seemed to be only two and five, he was much thinner but had an obvious strength about him – although not as much as the man who carried him. He was careful not to show any emotions as he nodded respect to the king. Behind them stood a young girl, who was about Gendry's age by the look of it. Her eyes were swollen and red from tears and she wore a cloak and hood about her shoulders. If he could guess by the way she cowered behind his back, he would say she was the large man's daughter. The thin man was being accused of stealing the young girl as she gathered flowers from a nearby meadow before raping and deflowering her. Hearing her screams her father found them and had now brought him to be punished by the King's justice. It was decided that the young man would be held in the dungeons before being sent to The Wall.

The people came and went and kept on coming. It was like it was never ending.

Two lords were the last to approach the King. They needed the King's council in an argument about who had a better claim in marriage to a young lady from one of the nobler of houses. Each was hoping to improve their family's standings, and each believed to be of greater birth than the other. To Gendry, the argument was ridiculous. Why were they fighting over one woman, when Westeros was filled with so many of equal status? The King seemed to be annoyed with them also and simply stated which family had greater claim and dismissed them.

Gendry didn't care to listen half of the time. It seemed to always be the same thing time after time. So after being in the castle for his second week he quickly learned to use it as a chance to think.

The last few days, he couldn't help but think about the young girl he had seen in the garden on his first day in the Red Keep. All he was able to learn thus far was that she was the youngest daughter of Lord Stark – Arya they called her – she is about ten and one, and he had overheard some of the handmaidens discussing her refusal to wear dresses like a lady. He found this intriguing. Although young, she seemed to have a spark about her. A fire that he seemed to be drawn to. Her large grey eyes were filled with wonder and he couldn't help it but to be filled with curiosity whenever he happened to catch her eye – which wasn't often. Arya seemed to exist in her own world that was void of propriety and the expectations everyone had for her. She had a sense of joy and freedom that she exhibited each day as she ran through the castle chasing cats. He found this pretty odd, but it only made him want to know more. He also noticed that she always seemed to carry a small sword about her waist.

As amusing as he found her he couldn't find it in himself to approach her.

Not yet anyways.

Gendry was never very good at speaking to girls. It was just something he has never had to do. He lost his mother when he was young, he had no sisters – to his knowledge – and with working in the forge there weren't many women to interact with. Arya seemed like the type of girl he would feel comfortable around but he couldn't figure out what to say or how to go about it. So, he left it at that.

He had to prepare for his first hunting trip with the King. It was his first time hunting and he didn't want to disappoint his father so early in their relationship. So, he let Arya sit at the back of his mind for the time being. And at sunrise, he was leaving her behind. If only for a few days.

**. … . … .**

Ned Stark is a man of honour. He is an honest and loyal friend to the King, Robert Baratheon, and has been for as long as he could remember. When Robert had requested for him to return to King's Landing to become the King's Hand, he could not refuse. How could he tell his best friend and king that he didn't want to stand by his side? So he did his duty, leaving his wife and sons behind, to serve the realm.

It was only when he got to the capital that he realized just how much he was needed. The king, being the drunk that he is, made very little decisions when it came to anything unrelated to booze. And when he did make decisions, they were not always the wisest. So, the responsibility fell to him. He ruled the kingdoms himself in the King's name.

For the next few days it would be Eddard of the House Stark who sat upon the Iron Throne awaiting the return of King Robert. The man may be an oversized drunk, but if there was one thing he loved it was hunting. He told Ned on many occasions of the satisfaction he felt when he gutted a boar. That was when he felt real power. So, sick of talking and discussing matters of the realm, King Robert took Prince Gendry and a few good men and guards to leave at first light to go to the Kingswood.

Ned had been dead set against Gendry's involvement in the hunt, but the King insisted. They argued on the matter and Robert stated "It would be good for the boy to experience death. Sure he lost his mother and perhaps a few friends, but he was never the cause. If he should take my place upon the throne, I need to know that he can take the life of another living thing. It is a responsibility that comes with the crown." So, Ned had no choice but to back down and allow the King to have his way.

After another long day of discomfort sitting on the Iron Throne, Ned decided to retire back to the Tower of the Hand where he found his daughters sitting with their septa. Arya was quick to greet him, "Father, can I show you all of the steps I have learned from Syrio this week?" He loved his daughter's dedication to what they called "The Water Dance." When it came to sewing, singing or talking of fairy tales she wanted nothing but to get away. But the art of the sword made her happy, and if she was so intent on having a sword, he would prefer she knew how to properly use it.

"I would love to see Arya. I have some letters to attend to first. But, maybe we can have a duel later this evening and you can demonstrate your skills?"

To this, her eyes brightened and her smile overwhelmed her face. It was a look that every father wished to see in his children.

Arya returned to her lessons, still beaming. While Sansa sat, holding proper posture with her long red hair braided in a popular southern style.

"Septa Mordane, will you excuse myself and the girls for a while? You may continue with your lessons on the morrow," he sat at the table near the window. The septa stood and nodded kindly in response before excusing herself to her own chambers down the hall. "Girls, come and sit," they did as they were bid.

"What is it, father?" Sansa asked. He could tell she still held some resentment towards him for Lady's death but she was always proper in addressing him.

"First, I want to apologize for not being available to spend much time with you girls. I have been very busy preparing Gendry for his new princely duties," Arya chuckled, when he looked at her, she quickly bit her bottom lip to hold back her small outburst. "Second, I was wondering what you guys thought about Gendry. I know you have not been properly introduced to him yet since he's arrived but I am sure you have seen him around."

"He sucks with a sword," Arya was always opinionated. She never holds back what is on her mind and never backs down when challenged. It was one of the things that he loved about her. "He is clumsy and lacks balance. I have seen him practice with Ser Balon Swann. Even I can do better than that."

Ned could not help but to laugh at Arya's judgements.

"I believe him to be most noble and gallant," remarked Sansa. "Though, he does seem to be a bit awkward in his surroundings. His posture could use some work too. But, based on what I have heard of him thus far, I believe he will be a fair and respected king when it is his turn to take the throne."

He smiled at this. Both of his daughters had a tendency to be honest, so their opinions actually meant something to him. He would often ask them what they thought in matters when he could.

"King Robert seeks to marry again, Sansa. So, there is a chance that Gendry will not even take the throne. However, I am glad you believe in him and his ability to rule one day. As for you Arya, maybe you could give him a few pointers if you feel that he needs the help. When the King's party returns from their hunt in three days time, there will be a proper introduction now that things have been finalized. There will also be a feast in the Prince's honour upon their return."

"I would be more than glad to show him a thing or two," Arya hopped up from the table and grabbed her sword from where it was resting against the wall. She secured it at her narrow hips. Pulling it from its sheath, she jumped back in a defensive stance and twirled it before leaping forward with her arm fully extended. "Stick 'em with the pointy end," she smiled before returning it to its place at her side and rejoining them at the table.

"What about me, father?" Sansa seemed confused, of what he wasn't sure.

"What is wrong?"

"Well, with Joffery no longer a prince. And Cersei's betrayal of King Robert. What is to come of my betrothal?" Ned had been so busy with the King, making arrangements for Gendry, and finding proper ladies suitable to be the next queen that he had totally forgotten about Sansa's engagement.

"You still want to marry a traitor?" Arya interjected before he had the chance to speak.

"It was his mother who was in the wrong, Arya. Joffery did nothing. He could not choose his father," she turned to Eddard now. "Father, you promised I could marry him. I love him."

"Sansa, I would not think it wise to go ahead with that particular marriage. Because of everything that has been happening the Lannisters have been frowned upon across the realm. I will make sure to find you someone worthy of your name, grace and beauty."

"First Lady, now Joffery. Father, you are not being fair!"

"Sansa, you need to understand tha…"

"No, Father," she interrupted, very much outside of her character. "I do not understand, nor will I ever. Please, excuse me." She stood and left the room before her father could object.

"I don't know why she would want to marry such a jerk anyways. It was his fault that you had to kill Lady. If he hadn't put his hands on me, Nymeria would never have bit him and if Sansa had only told the truth then none of this would have happened," Arya spat. Her and her sister often disagreed and she had no problem in telling her sister she was stupid. He had hoped that they would one day get along but he was not getting his hopes up.

"She believes herself to be in love, Arya. When you are older, you may just understand her side of things and why she felt she needed to defend Joffery. Please excuse me, I really need to deal with those letters now. I will join you for supper and then we can see about that duel we discussed." He left her sitting at the table to hopefully think about what he said.

When he reached his solar, he tried his best to push his daughter's sorrows from his mind. He had things he had to take care of and he could always discuss things with her later, but it just sat heavy in his head.

He decided it was probably best to just start with the first letter and hope that it would distract him. Most were addressed to the King but, as his Hand, he had authority to read them and then relay those of importance. He found most of the letters to be from many of the lords throughout the realm offering their daughters to marry the King. Even those from the lower houses were making an attempt. There were offers of money, soldiers and resources going along with the proposals in order to bribe the king in his decision.

Of the letters before him, the most beneficial offer to the crown was from Dorne. Doran Martell – the Prince of Dorne and Lord of Sunspear – offered his daughter and heir, Princess Arianne to marry King Robert. He decided that should the king agree, his eldest son, Prince Quentyn would take Arianne's place as heir. His only conditions were that Gregor Clegane receive justice for his crimes against his family in the sack of King's Landing, and once that was done he asked to receive his head as proof. The Prince of Dorne was willing to supply the King with Dornish wine to his heart's content and swear fealty to the crown. He had also hoped that the marriage would settle any lasting feuds between Dorne and the Iron Throne.

Ned read the letter more than once and could not believe such an offer from Dorne. It was the kind of deal that one could not overlook and decided it would be the first thing he brought to the King's attention upon his return.

**. … . … .**

Gendry was not quite the hunting type. He didn't mind the quiet or the roughing it in the woods. He could tolerate sleeping on the ground and pissing on a tree. But, the idea of killing an animal with his own hands didn't sit right with him. He could eat meat, he actually loved it. It was just hunting it himself that bothered him.

It was their last day of hunting before heading back to the Red Keep at dawn. For days he had watched the King living in his bliss. After each kill, he would laugh as he ripped the arrow or spear from the animal's body and then he'd lift it by its head to show the whole party of their catch. He found it to be quite savage but it seemed to make him happy.

So far, they had three deer, an auroch, eight rabbits and three boar.

He had to admit he was enjoying getting to know his father over the past few days, he was learning a lot. He was also growing fond of his loud, big bellied laugh that he had been hearing so often. It was almost a comfort to him now. They talked about things; life, women, money, and power. And, they grew closer as each day went by. The few kills that Gendry managed, Robert put a heavy hand on his shoulder and gave him some form of praise. He even went so far as to say "I'm proud of you, son."

The feeling of hearing a father you never knew you had, finally acknowledge your existence and actually refer to the blood relation was overwhelming. Especially for a baseborn son.

At the moment, they were circling a bunch of bushes they had chased another boar into. He had asked the King to sit this one out seeing as he had drank one too many goblets of wine since their first meal, but he harshly refused, telling his son not to be ridiculous. So, here they were. King Robert with spear in hand, Gendry holding a short sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. Men with bows and arrows and long spears circled around the other side.

"Bows ready," ordered the King. The bowmen readied their arrows and took aim at the bushes. "Release!"

Arrows flew from each direction into the boar's hiding place, a piercing squeal let rip and from the bushes ran a huge boar. It was much larger than the other boars they had crossed paths with so far on their trip. It had an arrow sticking out of its back side and it was evident that it was grazed by a few of the other arrows. However, its pain did not stop it from charging. A few of the men dispersed as it ran at them, while others fumbled with their bows. The only one who stood his ground was King Robert. As the boar reeled around and headed in their direction Gendry stepped back a few steps and it ran straight for them. The King took it as a challenge stepping forward, Gendry used a hand in attempt to hold him back but it was only shrugged off. The underestimated speed of the boar, and Robert's drunken state allowed for the tusks of the boar to rip through the King's belly before he could stand in defense. Gendry ran forth and stabbed his sword through the boar's skull before catching his father as he began to crumble. The men gathered to help place the King comfortably on the ground. Gendry fell to his knees at Robert's side while the man reached out to firmly grip the boys hand, with the little strength he was able to muster.

"If I don't make it through this. Don't disappoint me, my son." His eyes closed and his gasping breath turned shallow.

**. … . … . **

**Going to try and update over the next couple of days but I'll be heading back to school and won't have as much time. I will be hoping to keep updates as frequent as possible because I hate to wait and wouldn't want to put you guys through it! **

**Review! **


	7. Death of a King

**So finally here is the next chapter, I was hoping to have updated sooner but better late than never! **

**Loving the reviews :) and I know I haven't responded but I am keeping all of your comments in mind while I'm writing! **

**. … . … .**

The door burst open and made a loud bang as it hit the wall. Ned looked up to find a squire standing breathless in the doorway.

"My Lord, it's the king!" he said gasping for air.

Ned jumped to his feet. He started off at a jog rushing passed him into the hallways, but seeing the panic of guards and servants he picked up his pace trying to make it to the King's chamber. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him, which wasn't very.

He finally reached the chamber and pushed through the guards to open the doors…

**. … . … . **

The pain was agonizing.

The milk of the poppy the maester brought helped to numb it but it was still unbearable. The large gash the boar left in his belly reached from his waist up through to his ribs. The feeling of the needle sewing up his wound made him wince in pain but with every jerk he made, the pain was increased. He held his breath for most of it and that seemed to keep him steady.

He knew that he wouldn't survive much longer. He was actually surprised that he made it this long. Gendry sat to his right side, and he hasn't left him since the accident took place in the Kingswood. He was thankful for it. He was happy to have someone stick with him through it all, especially family. Who would have thought that his bastard son would be so reliable at a time like this?

The doors opened and in strode Ned Stark.

"Robert, what has happened?" he rushed to take his other hand and his great concern was evident across his face.

"Remember when I told you I wanted to gut a boar?" he tried to contain a laugh but still let out a deep chuckle, it was followed by a groan as pain ripped through him. "Well, he got to me first."

He could see the wheels turning in Ned's mind as he tried to comprehend what was happening. "Ned I'm not going to make it." The tears started to form behind the eyes of both men. Both trying hard not to let them fall.

"You can make it Robert. You have to. You have seven kingdoms that need their king. You have a son," he looks to Gendry when he says this. "…that needs his father. You cannot let a boar defeat you, Robert. Hold in there, and do not leave us."

Robert looked at Ned with all the love and respect he held for him. His best friend, his brother. This is the man who went to war with him and aided him in taking the Iron Throne. This is the man who left his home and family, to once again stand by his side. This is the only man he could say has been there for him through everything and has been nothing but loyal to him their entire lives. The thought of leaving him saddened his heart, for he could not imagine the roles being reversed.

Then he turned and looked to Gendry. The boy sat gripping his hand between his with his head down. Robert could hear the soft sobs and could feel the small tears that landed on his fingers. To leave this young boy, after only just taking him in. To have him feeling orphaned and alone once again, and in this large castle at that. The feelings he had begun to feel for the boy overwhelmed him in this moment. His eldest known child. Though a bastard, Robert couldn't help but set it aside for now; for now, he was dying and it was this very bastard who wept at the very thought of his death.

"I will try to hold on," he said, though he felt his fever rising, the chill coursing through his bones and the pain searing through his body. It was getting harder for him to breathe but he put on a show, he wanted them to hold on to what little hope they had.

**. … . … .**

He didn't want to cry. Not in front of the King. He couldn't bare the fact that he was showing his father weakness at a time like this. He was to be king should King Robert die of his wound, and he was sitting here crying.

He never was one to show emotions. He was usually pretty well at keeping them to his self. But, for some reason he could not control it. He was so overwhelmed. He needed the King to live.

He wasn't ready for this. He was not ready to be a king. His father needed to live and continue on in his duty. He needed to live so that they could continue to get to know each other. He couldn't do this. Not yet.

Gendry sat by the King's bedside. He had barely eaten and could hardly close his eyes. He didn't want him to be alone at such a moment, so he sat, holding his hand, tending his fever and talking to him to try to help distract from the pain. The maester came and went bringing milk of the poppy and redressing the wound.

"It has festered, your grace," he said in a solemn tone. "I have done all that a can, but because the gash is so wide and so deep I failed in preventing the infection from spreading."

"How long do you think he has?" Gendry asked with much more panic than he intended. He looked to the king who had a worrisome expression combined with a snarled lip he assumed came from the pain.

"It seems to have damaged some of the internal organs, my lord. He will be lucky if he makes it the next two days." With that Maester Pycelle took his leave.

Gendry sat with his eyes to the ground, the sorrow he felt was beyond words.

"You should go get some rest, boy. You have been sitting here for a day and you need sleep," said Robert, struggling to be heard as he was feeling even weaker than before. He could barely speak now as the pain overtook him.

"If it please your grace…"

"Call me father. It may be the last time we get the chance," he said gripping Gendry's hand.

"Father…" Gendry tested the word on his lips. It was a foreign word for him. "Father, if it please you, I would much rather stay by your side. I have known you for only a short time and I want to make it last. I have been alone, without family, for most of my life. But now, I finally know what it is to be someone's son again. So, I shall sit here. I shall be here for you, and I will not leave your side."

As he spoke the words he couldn't help it but to again question how he has changed. Never was he the type to feel so much, to be so honest about his feeling. No, he did not know the man for long. But, he was still his father and he finally had the chance to get to know him as such. Though the time has been cut short, he wants for not but to hold onto his hand and wait for his final breath.

Hours passed by and people came and went. Lord Stark made frequent visits, making sure to see his friend as much as possible before he passed. They discussed matters of the realm, and what would happen for Gendry once the title of King was passed on to him. The thought scared him but he knew that it was his father's wish, so he wanted to do it for his sake.

It was now the hour of the wolf. Gendry had fallen asleep slumped over in the chair with his head rested on the bed and holding on to his father's hand. He woke suddenly and shifted in the chair before resting his head back down. However, something wasn't right. He slowly lifted his head and raised his gaze to large body resting on the bed. He no longer saw the shallow swell and fall of the king's chest. He could feel the cold of the fingers wrapped in his. He looked in silence as he saw the paleness of his father's skin and a single tear fell from his eyes.

Overcome with grief Gendry allowed himself to sob. He wouldn't dare let go of the man's hand that lay before him. He held on, much tighter than before, and cried.

He cried until a maid entered the room. She immediately took off running to get the maester and Lord Stark and tell them of the King's passing.

**. … . … . **

The funeral service was an extravagant one. It lasted five days and four nights. It took five days of planning and lords from all over the realm came to pay their respects.

The days following the late King Robert's death, the Red Keep was thrown into utter chaos. Ned and Gendry had to work through their grief, they had to deal with matters of the realm and begin planning for Gendry's Coronation. The servants were responsible for all preparations. They had to prepare and cook for the funeral and feast, they had to ensure that there were enough chambers ready for guests who came for both the funeral and coronation, and they were also in the midst of preparing the King's chamber for Gendry. Then, there was the rest of the small council. No one having expected Robert's death so soon, had left them unprepared for the tasks and papers that had to be drawn up. It took a full day just to write out letters to send by raven to each of the lords about the unfortunate event. The whole castle had things to do, and no had the time to properly grieve for the loss.

Robert may have been a drunk, but he was a good king. He may not have made all of the best decisions and he often gave orders on impulse, but his people were content. He did what he thought was best to keep himself on the throne, but it was because he knew that his rule was better than the Mad King before him.

And so, the people throughout the Seven Kingdoms felt great sorrow at the death of King Robert. Many were interested in Robert's bastard who now sat upon the Iron Throne and often wondered about whether he could live up to his father's reputation. Then, there were some who were opposed to Gendry's claim. There were people who did not believe that it was his right to be king. They didn't think that someone of such low birth should rise from the gutters to rule in a true king's stead. There were some who believed that there was someone of greater birth, who much more deserved the title of king and protector of the realm.

**. … . … . **

**I know, this chapter was kind of short. BUT, I have already started the next. I just really want to get Robert's death out of the way so that we can focus more on Gendry and the start of his life as King ! **

**So, keep watching because the next chapter should be up by no later than Friday. **


	8. The Truth

**Hey guys, I know you guys are hoping that Joffery will try to take back the throne BUT because I had Cersei admit to her affair, he is also now known as a bastard and not even of Robert's blood. **

**This chapter will also have a bit of what is happening at Casterly Rock! Keep in mind that it has been about a month since Gendry entered the Red Keep and the Lannisters were expelled. **

**Hope you guys like it! **

**. … . … . **

She was chasing cats again. Syrio encouraged it as much as possible.

They weren't dancing today which made her sad. It was the only thing in King's Landing that she enjoyed. She didn't fit in with Sansa or Septa Mordane, she hated sewing and wearing pretty dresses, she hated being a lady. She stopped trying and rebelled against wearing the dresses the septa laid out for her. She half-assed all of her sewing and would zone out to her lessons of manners.

Sword play was what she loved, feeling the hilt of needle in her hand, allowing it to become an extension of her arm. She couldn't imagine her life any other way.

So, she did as Syrio said, she chased the cats through the courtyard, down the hallways and pass the guards. She ran, she zigged, and she zagged. There were times when she would stumble, tripping over her own feet, and lose her balance. But that was the point. Learning balance, endurance and quick movements. It was fun. The most fun she has had in such a long time.

Arya was now running through the stables, she was gaining on the tabby cat as it raced through the stalls trying to keep out of her grasp. She dodged a few of the stable boys and avoided running into the posts that ran along the center aisle. She rounded the corner at full speed. Not watching where she was going she ran into someone and it was like hitting a brick wall. The force caused her to fall onto her back, her head hitting the floor. She caught a glimpse of King Gendry before everything went black.

When she came to there was a pounding and a dizziness in her head. She opened her eyes and was blinded by the sun shining down, which only made her head hurt more. She looked around her and realized she was no longer in the stables. She shot up straight and saw that she was in her chambers, and the sun was shining through the window where she lay. The quick movement made her feel sick as she grabbed the basin placed by her bed. She threw up, more than once.

She heard a light knock on the door. "Come in," she said sitting upright in her bed. The door opened slightly and the King poked his head in.

"Your maidservants informed me that you had waken," he said taking a step in to the room. "I just wanted to make sure you are alright."

"I'm fine," she said looking in her lap. "No thanks to you."

"Excuse me?" Gendry had a look of confusion on his face, it seemed to be mixed with annoyance. "You are the one who ran into me. I was nice enough to actually return you to your chambers. So, I disagree. A thank you is in order."

"You think I'm going to thank you for letting me hit my head? Not that I really believe in knights in shining armor, but I think you could have caught me before I fell," this time she looked at him with challenge in her eyes, hoping he would let it go and let her have her way.

"Well, not that I enjoy the title or power I hold, but I am the King," he accepted her challenge and she had no argument to retort once he brought up being king. He was right. He is the King. Lady or not she should at least be courteous.

"Then I thank you, Your Grace," she said defeated. She got up from her bed then and managed a slight curtsy. When she stood she couldn't manage to regain her balance and felt herself sway before seeing the ground rushing up to her once again. She was surprised when her head didn't make an impact. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist and she glanced up to see Gendry looking down at her.

"Are you okay, my lady?" he pulled her upright bringing her to stand close to him. She felt a hitch in her breath when she saw the look of pure concern on his face. It brought back a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. But it wasn't like the nausea she felt before, it was pleasant. "Should I send for Maester Pycelle?"

She stepped back, regaining her composure. "No, I'm fine. I just need some rest." What was happening? She never felt that feeling before and knew that she had to get away from the King. "If you would take your leave, your grace." She went back to her bed and slid under the covers suddenly feeling too exposed.

"As you wish, Lady Arya."

"Don't call me that," she voiced with more bite than she intended.

"Then what should I call you?" he said raising an eyebrow.

She thought for a moment. "Just Arya," she said looking in her lap again. She felt her cheeks getting hot and she guessed that she was blushing, which only made her face even redder out of embarrassment.

"Okay, Just Arya," he said mockingly with a grin on his face. "And I would prefer you call me Gendry. I'm not very fond of titles."

"Okay, Gendry."

He smiled and gave a slight bow to her before leaving the way he came.

Arya couldn't understand the feelings she felt when he caught her, but she knew it wasn't a feeling that she wanted to feel.

**. … . … . **

He was King now. His coronation would be held in two days time now that his father has been properly put to rest. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by everything that has been happening over the past month. First being approached by Lord Stark, then being moved into the castle, there were all of his lessons, his father's death, and now it was he who sat upon the Iron Throne. Though it was an honour, it was more than he had ever expected. He had to be present at all small council meetings, it was he who had to listen and pass judgment on the petitions of the people. He was advised by Lord Stark – whom he kept on as Hand of the King – that he needed to remain firm in his decisions and do what had to be done. It was easier said than done. Who was he to have to sentence someone to death? Who was he tell people what they deserve? Sure, he was king. But, he was still a boy who came from flea bottom. He knows his peoples' sufferings and needs. And yet, he couldn't give them all of what they need. Apparently, his father left the crown so far in debt that they could barely afford the coronation and feast. He offered to pass on it, but they insisted that it had to be done. He had to be crowned and recognized by the gods as king in front of everyone. He couldn't simply just be given the title without proper acceptance and respect, and he couldn't get that without the realm being a part of it.

Gendry was leaving the Tower of the Hand, he had been visiting Arya Stark, finally. It wasn't what he had expected for their first encounter but he had finally talked to her. She had a very unladylike personality, and she seemed to enjoy a challenge. He liked that she didn't like the use of titles either. They seemed to be on the same page. When he saw her fall today, a sense of panic and urgency shot through him. He wanted nothing more than for her to be okay. And when he took her up into his arms, he couldn't help but to take in the smell of her. He couldn't help but notice the young innocence written across her face. When the maester told him she would be okay he was overcome with relief. Then, when she almost passed out in her chambers he felt himself lurch forward, but didn't know how he came to be holding her waist. When he looked at her, he saw how she lost her breath suddenly because the same thing happened to him. He couldn't believe that he was standing so close to her, that he was looking so deeply into her large, doe like brown eyes. He felt his stomach flutter with butterflies and he couldn't breathe. When she backed away, he was filled with both relief and disappointment. It would have been nice to hold her a little longer, but he was glad that she broke their small connection.

**. … . … . **

Meanwhile, with the Lannisters

_**The Journey**_

"Mother, why are we going to Casterly Rock?" asked Myrcella, she was never one to enjoy travel. They were in the carriage and had just begun travel on the King's Road. "And, why is father not coming with us?"

"You must not worry, my darling. We will be going to stay at Casterly Rock for now. King Robert must stay in King's Landing for that is his place," Cersei avoided answering her children's questions. She managed to keep the gossip from their ears until the left, but she was sure it would catch up to them at some point. But, in the meantime, she wanted to protect her children from the proof. How could she tell them that they were the children of her brother Jamie? How could she tell them they are bastards?

"Well, you did not give an answer…" Joffery was her stubborn child. Her eldest living son, her pride and joy. He was supposed to be the king. He was supposed to sit upon the Iron Throne. But, Ned Stark ruined that. He exposed her secret to Robert. And, it was he who ruined the life of her children. She would never find them proper marriages now.

"Nor should I have to. For now it is none of your concern, we will discuss it when I seek fit," she said silencing him. It was going to be a treacherous two weeks of travel in the carriage with her children so full of curiosity.

The first week was not as bad as she had originally thought. The children seemed to understand that she was not willing to discuss their sudden leave from King's Landing. It was an annoyance that she had to listen to Tommen and Myrcella blabbering on about childish nonsense, and Joffery being an asshole as always. He constantly tormented his younger siblings and was actually quite cruel at times. It worried her gravely of the kind of man he would grow to be. During the nights they slept peacefully with their few house guards standing watch outside of the carriage. Jamie travelled with them also, but they had discussed it and thought it best that they keep their distance until matters have been settled. So, he stood guard with the other men, as was his duty.

On their eighth day, they received the news of Robert's death. Cersei herself felt indifferent of the matter. She loathed her husband anyways and was quite happy of his demise. Her only regret was that she had nothing to do with it. Her children on the other hand were distraught. Tommen and Myrcella cried for hours at a time, they did not speak to anyone but each other, and ignored their mother for not allowing them a goodbye to their "father" before they left. Joffery was hurt by the news but he didn't shed a tear and mocked his siblings to no end for their weakness. When she asked him why he did not cry he responded with "Kings do not cry, mother." And, with that her heart sank. How could she tell him the truth now?

On the tenth day, they were attacked by a gang of bandits. They killed multiple guards but in the end Jamie and a few of the others were able to prevail and take a hostage. After torturing him for what seemed like forever, he finally told them of their plans. They discovered that some of the surrounding lords wanted both Cersei and Joffery dead. Cersei for her treason and Joffery because of his previous claim as crowned prince. Cersei managed to hide this from her children too. But she could not wait to be safe in the confines of her home.

_**Casterly Rock**_

When they finally arrived at the Rock on the fourteenth day, Cersei and Jamie had a meeting with their father.

"So tell me, what is this all about?" Tywin Lannister was all about business. He had not seen his children in some time but was disappointed in Cersei for losing her Queenly status and returning home with bastard children. Their family was known for their pride and money. But with this recent turmoil, their pride was no more.

"I am sorry father," Cersei began.

"I'm not looking for apologies, I'm looking for an explanation!" the anger and frustration in the matter boiled to the surface before the conversation had even began.

"Ned Stark found evidence that my children were not of Robert's seed. He brought it to Robert and they accused me of treason. I admitted by guilt, father because it was the truth and I have nothing to prove it otherwise. Robert allowed us to return to Casterly Rock," she said with her shoulders back. Just because she brought her father shame, it does not mean that she should lose her confidence. "He could have had my head."

"I would have. Are you stupid, daughter of mine? Though I am quite ashamed at this point to call you so. Robert is dead Cersei! Your son could be sitting upon the Iron Throne as we speak but because of your selfishness and inability to keep your legs closed, our family is brought to shame! No other houses will associate with the Lannisters. We no longer hold any strong alliances. We are defenseless!" Tywin yelled at his daughter as he paced the room.

"Father, I believe you are exaggerating," this is the first that Jamie spoke and he regretted it the moment the words escaped from his lips.

"Exaggerating? Do you know how many years it has taken to get our family to the top? Do you know hard I have worked? How hard my father has worked? I knew Cersei was not the brightest Jamie, but I expected more from you. How dare you question me?"

"We will build new alliances," Jamie suggested.

"And how do you suppose we do that? My daughter is an unfaithful wench, and her children are all baseborn bastards. One of my sons is an abomination. And Jamie, you…" he seemed lost for words for a moment. "…you are a traitor known as the Kingslayer. What am I to make of you lot?"

"Father, I am sure we can think of something. We can win back the throne somehow," Cersei had been thinking about it. She could find some way to get Joffrey back on the throne. They could find followers and lead another rebellion. The Baratheons never had any claim to begin with.

"You think I am going to support you and your bastards in your manipulative plans?" Tywin glared at his daughter with a look of disgust.

"Well, it is a bastard who sits upon the throne now. Why can it not be my bastard?" She asked convincingly.

"First off, Cersei I must ask. Who is the father of Tommen, Myrcella and Joffery? I have been ever so curious," he said eyeing both her and Jamie, who eyed each other looking for an escape. How are they to tell their father of their incest?

"Father, I do not think that is of importance. I think…"

"Thinking is not your best talent. Tell me, now! Who fathers your children?"

"I do," Jamie said with his eyes cast to the floor. He could not look his father in the eye. He could not look at him at all. He looked to Cersei and saw that she was avoiding his gaze also. A few moments passed without Tywin's response and Jamie felt himself growing nervous. He took the chance and looked at his father. All he saw was a stern look upon his face and fire in his eyes that burned right through him. "Father, I love Cersei. She is half of who I am and I refuse to be without her."

Cersei looked up at his confession, she knew of the love that he held for her, but never had she ever thought he would admit to their father.

"I am disgusted at the both of you right now," Tywin said in almost a whisper. He could not fathom the idea of his twin children engaging in such acts together. And to have reproduced three children.

"Father, the Targaryens have been marrying siblings for generations. You should be proud to have grandchildren with such strong Lannister blood."

"Proud? You want me to be proud? How do you expect me to be proud of bastards born of incest?" He was pacing again. "There is no justifying your actions. If you thought I was angry and ashamed before, you have no idea the rage I am feeling now. I want you both out of my sight!"

"But, father…" Cersei tried to say.

"OUT!" he interjected before she could say anymore. She cringed at the furiousness of his tone but stood and left the room with Jamie trailing behind her.

A few more days passed before her children questioned her again. And she felt she could no longer hide her secret from them.

"Children," she started, looking at her three kids sitting before her. "I have something to discuss with you. You have been wonder for some time now why we left King's Landing. I am ready to talk about it and answer any of your questions."

"Are you going to tell us that father was not really our father?" Tommen asked, sadness written across his face. This caught her off guard. She did not expect them to know as she has tried her hardest to keep it from them.

"Well…" she started.

"Don't you dare lie to us, mother," Joffery said with a threatening look as he glared at her.

"Fine," she submitted. She had a problem with giving in to him. "Robert Baratheon is not your father. You are all baseborn and have no claim to the throne as you have been raised to believe. Nor are you of high enough birth to be engaged into proper marriages. I am sorry for the deception and I hope you can forgive me for my lies."

Myrcella was crying. She had always dreamed of being married and having a proper family of her own. Though still possible, it would not be of what she is used to.

Tommen sat in silence with his head in his hands. She could tell he was not crying but it was evident he was upset.

Then, there was Joffery. He stood from where he sat and began pacing the room. She knew that it would affect him the most because he was raised to be a king from birth. He had been filled with expectations and promises to one day rule. She could see the fury bubbling in him, the redness of his face was a dead giveaway. She sat waiting. And sure enough, he exploded.

"Mother, you whore! How could you be so stupid? You promised me a crown! You promised me I would be the king and you have taken it from me! All of it! You will pay for your treason. My father…" he paused, took a breath and corrected himself. "… King Robert, may not have punished you for your sins but you deserve it! He was weak in his decision, but _I_ will make sure that you get what you deserve!" He stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Tommen and Myrcella sat close to each other holding hands, tears streaked both of their faces as they cried. Not only were they upset at learning the truth, but they were also crying out of fear of their brother's words. Cersei herself sat in silence, what could she possibly say?

**. … . … . **

**Longer chapter, right?! **

**Leave a review. I'm really loving them so far and they keep me going strong! **

**Another update in a few days! **


	9. The Coronation

**Next chapter people!**

**Gendry's Perspective**

**. … . … . **

**The Coronation**

It was the morning of Gendry's coronation and although the ceremony didn't begin until midday the castle was already in full swing. The sun had only just begun to rise and the kitchens were preparing for the feast, the servants were preparing the throne room, and handmaidens and squires were running around frantically preparing baths and setting out clothes.

Trying to avoid the chaos Gendry stayed out of the way. He knew the importance of today but he was not looking forward to having such a large spectacle in his name. There would be Lords and Ladies he has never met before, people of honour of whom he had never laid his eyes upon. All of them were coming to see him crowned, to meet their new king and he couldn't bear the thought.

Wondering through the corridors in his most simple clothing, he eyed the progress. He enjoyed taking in all of the hard work being done. He had only wished that he could be a part of it. Whenever he did try to help, the servants would bow to him and insist that he allow them the honour. So, all he could do was watch.

He was climbing one of the stairways to the tower so he could look out over the whole city. He enjoyed seeing the ships on the bay and the people in the market, he liked that he could see the rooftops of the houses in flea bottom and the children running through the streets. He found the tower to be somewhat of an escape for him. To imagine himself back out there, at the forgery where he belonged.

As he rounded the corner he was quite surprised to see Arya Stark, long brown hair, _grey_ eyes and all. She stood barefoot at the top of the stairs, she had one leg lifted off of the ground, and her arms stretched out at her sides and balanced on the tip of her toes. Her concentrated gaze was fixated at the wall above his head and she barely even glanced at him.

"What are you doing, Arya?" he asked out of confusion. Gendry had never seen such a strange act before.

"Syrio says a water dancer can stand on one toe for hours."

"It is a hard fall down these steps."

"Syrio says every hurt is a lesson and every lesson makes you better," she said with all of the confidence in the world.

"He sounds like a wise man."

"He is. And a good instructor," she broke her stance then and sat down on the stairs. "You could really use him. No offense, your Grace."

She was laughing at him, mocking his clumsiness with his sword. He felt the heat rush into his face so he looked to the ground.

"I guess I may have to talk to this Syrio."

"I could help you, too," he looked at her when she said this and saw that she was sincere, the rosiness of her cheeks and the small smile that graced her lips.

"I would be grateful, my lady."

"What did I say about calling me that?" she said annoyed.

"Sorry," he said taking a seat next to her. He looked to the window, they weren't at the top of the tower but he could still see out far enough. He saw the sun climbing higher and higher, the sky turning blue and the reflections on the water. He could see the bustle of the city people as they went about their day.

"Do you miss it?" Arya's voice brought him out of his daze. She was eyeing him carefully as if wondering what he was thinking.

"Yeah, I do," he turned back to the window to avoid letting her see his emotions.

"I miss Winterfell, at least you can see your home from here," he could tell she was trying to make him feel better and he had to admit that it sort of did.

"They wouldn't let me return there, you know. They said that they couldn't risk having the heir to the throne wandering around the streets of Flea Bottom. Once I am crowned today, I may do as I please. And I want to return home and see my friends, the people who raised me," he turned to look at her again. "You understand, don't you? People constantly trying to tell you who to be."

"Yeah, I get it. My father says that I must marry a Lord and rule his castle and give him little knights and lords. But that's not what I want. I want to hold my own lands and fight, and do all of the things a lord does. I want to be the one to be the King's councillor or build castles and holdfasts. Nobody understands me."

"I understand you, Arya. I believe we understand each other. In this large castle, it is a nice thing to know that there is someone you can talk to. So, I thank you," he stood from where he sat. "I should probably go and prepare for the coronation."

He only made it half way down before he heard her call out to him. "Hey Gendry," she waited until he turned to face her before she continued with a smile, "I think you are going to make a great king. One the realm has never known before."

He smiled and gave her a small nod before rounding the corner from which he came.

**. … . … .**

He kneeled before the High Septon in front of the Iron Throne. The gallery was filled and people lined the walls. Pews and benches had been brought in and they too were overcrowded. They all looked upon him as he knelt before their eyes. He wore black breeches and a black robe embroidered with gold ornamental designs. Upon his shoulders he wore the Baratheon cloak of gold with the black crowned stag on the back. He looked very much a king.

"Do you, Gendry Baratheon, swear by the seven to protect the realm of men to the best of your ability?" the High Septon began.

"I swear."

"Do you, Gendry Baratheon, swear by the seven to pass judgment and give justice with the integrity of a King?"

"I swear."

"Do you, Gendry Baratheon, swear by the seven to dedicate your life to the well-being of your people?"

"I do so swear."

"Then, by the Seven and as High Septon, I do so crown you Gendry of the House Baratheon, First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. You knelt before me as a prince, but now you rise as King," he sat the golden crown upon his head and Gendry stood. The High Septon moved to the side as Gendry took climbed to the top. He turned to face the people there to witness before he took his seat upon the Iron Throne. The moment he sat the room burst with a loud cheer and everyone clapped at seeing him follow after his father. Though this was not a moment he had expected in his life, he couldn't help but feel pride in himself for being where he was.

**. … . … . **

It was now late afternoon and the sun was slowly beginning to make its descent. After the ceremony, the many people gathered before the Iron Throne to bend their knee and make an oath of fealty to him. It took a long time but he graciously accepted and asked each their name if he did not already know it. He met all of his Lords and their bannermen, he met their wives and their children and though they did not get a chance to speak to them all in depth he knew the feast would give an opportune time.

After a few hours of meet and greets on the throne, Gendry finally had a moment to himself. He returned to his chambers for some quiet before he had to join his guests for the feast. He removed his cloak and robe and laid himself down on the bed. He couldn't help but allow his exhaustion to take over as sleep consumed him.

He woke to a knock on the door. He knew the guards were without and wouldn't allow anyone to bother him unless it was of importance. So he groggily stood and made his way to see who it was. When he opened the door Lord Stark bowed slightly, "Your Grace, sorry to disturb you, but might I speak to you a moment?"

Gendry moved out of the way allowing Ned to enter the room, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to discuss the expectations now that you have been crowned king. It is a large responsibility."

"Must we do this now? I am very tired, My Lord. And it is a long night ahead of us," he said as he carried himself across the room to sit in an armchair, he gestured for Ned to take the one across from him.

"I am sorry, Gendry, but I must bring up this one point tonight. The rest we can talk about on the morrow," he said as he took his seat.

"Okay, go ahead," he said in defeat, yawning as he said so.

"As you know, Your Grace, it is most important for a king to have an heir," Gendry sat up in his chair startled by the thought of having children. Looking at the worry on his face Lord Stark continued, "I am not saying you must have a child at this moment Gendry."

"Thank the gods," he sighed. Lord stark smiled at this before continuing on.

"Nonetheless, the sooner you marry the better. Many of the lords will expect you to marry within the next year and the sooner you produce a legitimate heir the more secure you are on the throne," he said, Gendry could tell he was looking at him to see how well he was taking in the information. He gave a curt nod to indicate that he may continue. And so he did, "Tonight, there are many lords in attendance who will offer you their daughters' hand. Many of them beautiful and worthy of being a queen. However, I must ask that you simply refuse all offers, tell them you will take it into consideration. Choosing a queen is a strategic thing to do and you do not want to simply agree without thinking it through. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lord. However, what if even after careful consideration I do not want any of their daughters?" he said in honest question. How could he possibly marry within the next year?

"Well, Your Grace, you will need a queen. In the end, it is your decision to make. But, you are expected to make a decision based on what will best benefit the realm," he stood. "I will leave you to think on the things that I have said. Just tonight when you are meeting your lords and ladies, try to come up with a list of potential brides."

With that, Gendry was left alone with his thoughts. Why must he marry within the year? Why must he so quickly produce an heir? He was still a boy really. Yes he was considered a man grown, and many boys his age were betrothed or married. But, he couldn't help but think that he was too young to make such a decision.

He lay back down on his bed, staring up at the folds of fabric on the canopy, before he let sleep take him once again.

Only two more hours before the feast began.

**. … . … . **

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter. Would have wrote more but I have to head to class, so I will try to post the next chapter over the weekend! **

**Review! **


	10. The Feast

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is later than I said it would be but I have been super busy and have assignments up the ass and can barely get a moment to myself. But here it is, FINALLY! **

**I hope it was worth the wait! **

**. … . … .**

**The Feast**

Gendry sat in his place of honor on the dais, Lord Stark sat on his right as Hand of the King, and to his left sat the blacksmith Tobho Mott. The small council had argued that someone of greater status should occupy the seat but Gendry had remain firm. Tobho was the only father figure he had known. Though he was only his apprentice, the man had treated him with kindness and pretty much raised him for the past ten years. It was not something that you forgot, and it was not something that could go without thanks.

It was the first time the two had seen each other since Gendry left for the Red Keep and it was very nice thing to be reunited after all that time. Although it had not yet been two moons, it felt like a life time.

"I'm very proud of you, boy…" Tobho chuckled to himself for a moment before correcting himself. "Or should I be saying Your Grace."

Gendry laughed, "You may call me what you like. You are the closest thing I have to a father and I have come to consider you as a friend."

"Ey, even your speech is different. You look the part too," he said eyeing his attire. He had sent Tobho an outfit to wear to the feast so that he might fit in and be more appropriate for the occasion but by the looks of it, he had refused to wear them. "Ye boy, I see you eyeing me back. You may be the King now, but I'm still just a blacksmith. I don't deserve to wear those honorable clothes. They ain't me either."

"I am just glad you are here, no matter what you wear," he said.

The two talked for a while, food was served and they ate and drank. Tobho talked about business at the smithy and the new apprentice he took on after Gendry left him. And Gendry told Tobho of his time in the castle; his lessons, his hunting trip and its terrible result, what it was like to sit on the Iron Throne and how he was liking his new life. Occasionally, Lord Stark would join them for a few words before returning to his conversation with Lord Baelish and Lord Varys.

Soon enough, everyone was finished eating. It had been a grand feast of boar, auroch and pheasant. There were lots of greens and vegetables, and a lovely dessert. From his spot on the dais, Lord Stark stood with his goblet raised high in the air, which brought silence throughout the entire room.

"I would like to propose a toast to our King Gendry. Robert Baratheon was my best friend, I knew him since we were boys and I have stood by him every step of the way. Now, I stand here, next to his son, who looks the very likeness of him, who has his strength and his courage, and who has his caring heart. Over the years, Robert lost a lot of those redeeming qualities but I have faith that Gendry will stay true to the path laid before him," he turned to look down at Gendry then. "You have experienced many things in your life thus far. You know what it means to be a commoner, to be hungry in hard times, and you know what the people want and need. Allow this knowledge to guide you to be the King this realm deserves," he faced back to the crowded room. "May his reign be prosperous and long lasting, may he be blessed with good health and wisdom, and I believe that he will become the King the Seven Kingdoms has been long awaiting. Long live King Gendry!"

"Long live King Gendry!" the whole room boomed in unison, raising their glasses high before taking a heavy drink.

Gendry stood next, "Thank you, Lord Stark for your kind words. I do so hope to be a great king. This was not the life I had expected but I do intend on making the best of it with hope to make my people proud. I also would like to thank you all for coming here today to swear your fealty and join me in celebration."

The room cheered and Ned Stark placed a strong reassuring hand on his shoulder as he sat back down.

"May the party begin!?"

The room was soon filled with music, laughs and voices. The servants pushed some of the tables aside to make more room for dancing, while others circled the room with pots of ale and wine. It didn't take long for the dance floor to fill up with the Lords and Ladies and the swung around in utter enjoyment.

Gendry sat patiently. He knew many of the Lords would soon approach him to make offers of marriage and ask that the king be kind to join their daughters in a dance. The weeks leading up to the coronation he had taken dance lessons to prepare for the feast but he didn't know that this was why.

The first to approach him was Ser Stevron, son of Lord Frey and heir to the Twins. He had made the journey in his father's stead to swear their houses fealty. Accompanying him were several of his brothers and sons.

"Your Grace," he said bowing in front of the dais. His companions doing the same in unison.

"Rise, Ser Stevron," Gendry said and watched has he stood, the others following suit. "What can I do for you ser?"

"My father, Lord Walder Frey, would like to offer my dear sister Roslin's hand in marriage. She is a maiden of six and ten and very beautiful," he motion someone forward, and a young girl stepped forward. He was right she was beautiful. "Would you honor her with a dance, your grace?"

"I shall, and I will take the offer into consideration," he said with courtesy. He stepped down from where he sat and offered his hand to the Lady Roslin. She took it shyly before giving him a curtsy. He led her to the dance floor and they danced. He asked her about herself and she answered kindly. She seemed like a nice enough girl but she was very timid which was not very amusing to him. When the song ended he gave her a slight bow and she curtsied in response. He escorted her back to her brother before taking his seat back on the dais.

Next, he was approached by Lord Rickard Karstark, Lord of Karhold, with his daughter Alys of five and ten.

Then, there was Lord Howland Reed of Grey Water watch, offering his daughter Meera.

Lord Wyman Manderly of White Harbour offering his daughter Wylla, a maid of five and ten.

Last to approach him that evening were the Tyrell's. Lord Mace Tyrell, his mother Lady Olenna, his wife Lady Alerie, and Ser Loras, all approached the dais bowing to their king.

"Rise," Gendry said motioning them all to stand. Behind them stood a young maid of five and ten. When her father motioned to her she stepped forward and curtsied to Gendry.

"Your Grace, I offer you my daughter Margaery to wed," he said confidently.

"It would be my pleasure to be your wife and queen, your Grace," she spoke. This caught him slightly off guard because the other girls he had met so far barely made a sound.

"And what about you would make a good queen?" Gendry looked at her curiously, leaning forward to listen.

"I have all of the confidence in the world that you will be a great King. I, myself, am a kind young maid and I care about the people. I am confident and come from one of the great families. Marrying me will give you a great alliance with House Tyrell and all of its money and resources."

"You speak true, my Lady. I will take your proposal under consideration along with the others. I am not yet ready to make my final decision."

"Well, your Grace. May I at least have this dance?" she asked as she curtsied once again, reaching out for him to take her hand. He stood and led her to the dance floor.

He spun her around and she pulled herself firmly to his chest. Another thing that took him by surprise.

"You have a very firm chest, my King," she whispered into his ear. He felt himself begin to tense and backed away slightly careful not to break away all together.

"Thank you, Lady Margaery," he said guiding her around the floor. He could feel her family watching them as they danced. "You are a very outspoken girl, would you agree?"

"Yes, I would. I was raised to be a confident woman, your grace," she said taking a step closer to him, not once losing their rhythm. "My grandmother taught me to speak my mind, with manner, but honestly. I know what I want and I have no trouble admitting that to you."

"Well, I am happy that you are as much a part of the proposal as you family."

"Why, yes. I am quite ready for marriage and I doubt I could find a better match," she said pulling herself closer yet again. "I doubt you could find a better woman to be your queen," this time she rubbed herself against him. Again he felt arousal as he began to tense up and she smiled when she felt the hardness in his breeches. When the song stopped he stepped away bowed and thanked her for the dance, then returned to his spot on the dais and summoning Podrick to bring him some wine. He could not have gotten away from the girl fast enough. Yes, she was beautiful. And yes, she seemed nice enough. Which was very tempting. But she was nothing like what he wanted in a woman.

The Stark girls were next to approach the dais. Not with the hope of making any betrothals but simply to congratulate Gendry on becoming the King and giving him good wishes.

"You look very fitting in the crown, your grace. And you look as though you belong on the Iron Throne," Sansa said sweetly. "I do hope you are enjoying your feast."

"Today has been like nothing I've ever experienced before. Quite overwhelming if you ask me, my Lady."

"Well it doesn't show," she smiled at him and curtsied before walking away. Leaving him alone to talk with Arya.

"Are you having fun?" Gendry asked her.

"Not really, a room full of drunk rowdy men, and Ladies being proper as always," Arya said none too pleased. "I feel like I am the smallest person in this room."

"Well, that is because you are. You are quite small for your age," he said laughing.

"I will grow!" she shot at him.

"I am sure you will, my Lady."

"I am not a lady," she said looking to the ground.

"You look like one on this night," he said gazing at her. She had yet to develop a woman's body, but she was still beautiful in her rose coloured dress. Her hair fell loose down her back where it was usually worn up.

"Not compared to Sansa," she replied solemnly looking in the direction of her sister. And Gendry supposed she was right. Sansa had the beauty and figure of a woman, her long auburn hair was always perfectly in place and she always presented herself with grace. But, that wasn't all too important to him.

"You may not be the perfect lady Arya, but you are a lady nonetheless. You may lack the grace in your presentation, but you make up for it with your skills in swordplay. And you may not have the beauty that Sansa holds, but you are beautiful in many other ways," he was looking at her and he could see the red rise to her cheeks as she looked to her feet.

"Thank you, your grace," she said not looking at him. She wasn't sure how to take what he said, so she figured it was time to end the conversation. "I should get back to my sister. Enjoy the rest of your party," and with that she ran off across the Great Hall to where her sister stood with their father.

**. … . … . **

The next day, things were finally back to normal in the castle. With Robert's funeral and Gendry's coronation finally taken care of, there were only the normal duties left to be done.

A meeting of the small council was called at midday and Gendry was the last to enter and take his place at the head of the table.

"What is the first matter of discussion?" he said looking to his Hand, Ned Stark.

"As you know, when your father was still on the throne we had word of the Targaryen siblings across the narrow sea raising an army of the Dothraki," he said, he waited a moment for Gendry to indicate that he remembered hearing of it. When he nodded, Ned continued, "Well, we have now learned that Viserys was given a golden crown…" he paused for emphasis, "of molten gold."

"He's dead?" he was quite stricken by the news. He knew that it was probably to his benefit but it was still a bit hard to hear. They were exiled because his father had the Mad King murdered and took the throne, if their mother hadn't taken them across the narrow sea they would have been killed too. He felt a bit responsible for what has happened to them.

"Oh quite, your grace," said Varys. "Khal Drogo, his sister's husband, finally gave him what he deserved. I hear the young Khaleesi allowed it and felt no remorse."

"So, are the Dothraki no longer a threat to the throne?"

"It is the opposite actually," spoke Little Finger. "The Khal is more motivated to give his princess what she wants. To come home."

"Well, this is concerning. Lord Varys, I would like you to send Danaerys a message from me," Gendry said. The Lords sitting around him all looked at him with concern. "I would like you to send news to her of King Robert's death, tell her I apologize on behalf of the Seven Kingdoms and if she is willing I will grant her a pardon and place of authority within the Kingdoms as long as she does not rebel against me. I would prefer to have peace then to fight a war."

"That is very wise, your grace," Gendry could tell that Lord Stark was happy with his decision. He had told him of Robert's hate towards the Targaryens and his plot of their murder. Based on what he has learned so far, his father was not only a drunk but insecure as well. He handled threats with death. No second thoughts, just elimination. "Though you should know, she is most like to refuse."

"Yeah, I figure as much. But, I think it would be good for her to know that I am not my father. I was not living nor thought of when he rebelled, and I have only recently learned of my birth. Robert may have been the Usurper but I am just of his seed, I am nothing like him." He felt wrong talking so badly about a dead man but it was the truth. He wanted to be a better King and create a better realm for him people. That was why he accepted the throne and why he wouldn't let the Targaryen take it. "What else is there to dicuss?"

"Did you receive any worthwhile proposals last night at the feast?" Varys leaned forward in his seat letting the King know he had his full attention.

"Many of the girls were very beautiful, though I don't think they are really my type."

"It's not your type we are concerned about, your grace. You need a Queen and an heir," Lord Baelish pronounced. "Your marriage is to create an alliance that will benefit the realm."

"Can I not find a wife whom I actually have feelings for?" he wanted a real marriage, not one that would force him to be unhappy. He wanted love.

"I am sorry, Gendry. But it is in the best interest of the realm for you to have an honourable match," said Lord Stark. He could tell that he felt bad for him, just by the way that he looked at him as he said it. Gendry knew that Lord Stark married out of duty and has grown to love his wife. But, that was not how Gendry pictured his life. He didn't want to grow to love someone. He wanted to love them to begin with. Ned continued, "You are young, we understand that. And we understand that it is hard to imagine such a life. But as King, you have a responsibility to your people and it is your duty to protect them and provide them with security. A marriage with one of the Ladies from the great families would benefit everyone. Margaery Tyrell seemed of the sort. She comes from a great and wealthy family and they have been in support of the crown from the beginning. It would be good to have them on your side."

"I will have to think on things. You told me I have a year and I plan to use it to my advantage," He stood before they had a chance to speak and left the room to avoid continuing the conversation.

If Gendry is to marry, he will do it on his own terms. He was the King now and this was a decision he wanted to make on his own and they could not force him on the matter. Yes, it would be beneficial to marry into one of the Great Families. But, they didn't say which one. At that moment he caught a glimpse into his mind of Arya, her beautiful smile and her large grey eyes shining brightly in the sun.

**. … . … . **

**Might take another week or so for the next chapter, I have soo much to do its crazy! But I will try to have it up as soon as I can! **

**Thanks for your patience & all of the great reviews ! **


	11. Her Name Day, Part 1

Six months had passed since Gendry's coronation and thus far the Kingdoms had been improving. The people were happy and growing happier by the day. The final crops of the season flourished and the stores were fully stocked for the coming winter. Gendry and Lord Stark worked tirelessly for months to create the new system which was then enacted as a new law. It was a form of taxes that all business owners had to pay on top of the regular fee, and all of the Lords in the Seven Kingdoms had to collect and contribute to the funds. All money collected was sent to the King where the Master of Coin took one sum and put it towards the crowns debts to the Iron Bank, and another sum was used to buy food and supplies for the common people. It was often difficult for people to afford but they were all happy to comply as they had a great respect for their new king. It also helped that King Gendry was willing to listen and help them in any way he could.

They had received word back from Danearys Targaryen. She had responded as they had all expected. She refused Gendry's offer to return to Westeros in peace and made a promise that she would one day take the Iron Throne as it was hers by right. Though, since hearing from her she had lost her husband to a fatal wound and some sort of magic and through the tragedy she also loss the baby she was carrying. As a result, she lost a majority of her Dothraki army and was left nearly defenseless. They had also heard recent rumours of her having three dragons but it had to be just talk because dragons had been gone from the world.

The Night's Watch had also come before the King in the months passed begging for more men to guard the wall. They brought news of white walkers and wildlings and needed forces to aid them in keeping them all beyond the wall. Gendry had been hesitant in believing them but they had placed a withered, icy hand before him and it was all the evidence he had needed. He sent word across all of Westeros and had any able men sent to the wall. He made it known that they did not need to join the Black and could return home when the problem was taken care of. There were many complaints about his orders and there had been many men to refuse but there had also been many that were willing to serve the realm. Now, they had many hands to defend the realm. The army of Wildlings were kept at bay for the time being and they had discovered that dragon glass was the one thing that destroyed the white walkers. Defenses were much better.

. … . … .

Joffery Lannister sat in his chambers. Six months and he still had yet to take back his throne. Well, he couldn't really say take it back cause it had never truly been his. But, he deserved it. He was raised to sit on it. It wasn't his fault that his mother was an unfaithful whore.

He knew of a few Lords who had been opposed to the bastard who sat on the throne but they had since switched sides and refused a rebellion.

He spoke to his grandfather, and even he would not aid him. Tywin Lannister was all about his family name and their reputation but because of his children's incest there was not much good left in their name. He had told Joffery that not only was he not a Baratheon but he too was a bastard born of such incest and he was the last person he would aid to take the throne.

He was infuriated!

The Iron Throne was to be his, one way or another, if it was the last thing he did.

. … . … .

It was her name day, ten and two at last.

She woke to the sight of her father and sister standing over her bed and then pummeling her with hugs and kisses. It would have been better had her whole family been there but she was happy nonetheless.

They broke their fast together and then they gave her their gifts. Sansa gave her a new dress, she had made it herself. It was simple, and much more to Arya's taste then the dresses she was normally forced to wear. It was a dark gray cotton dress that fell loosely to the floor, cinched only at the waist to make it easier to move around in. The top of the dress was slightly tighter fitting to show that though not yet fully bloomed she was beginning to develop. The sleeves ended just below the elbow the way she liked it and there was no extra fabric then necessary.

Next, Lord Stark, her father, first gave her a letter. It was from her mother Catelyn back in Winterfell, it read:

_Dear Arya, _

_I cannot believe you are ten and two already. I remember the day you came into this world screaming and fighting. You have always been a stubborn girl and fiercer than anyone I know. I only wish that I could be with you on this day to see you grow into the beautiful young lady that you are. Do remember that your brothers and I love you, no matter how far you are away and we will always be here waiting for your return. Stay strong in King's Landing, and remember to always be who you are. _

_Love always, _

_Your mother. _

_P.S. remember to use your manners and try not to get into too much trouble. _

When she finished reading the letter she realized she was crying. It wasn't the longest letter but it meant the world to her. She knew that her mother and father wrote to each other as often as possible but she herself had only received word through her father. So, for her to get a letter addressed only to her filled her with joy. Her father sat next to her with his arm around her as she sobbed. She missed her mother and brothers more than anything, she had never been away from them until now. After a few minutes she was finally able to pull herself together, it wasn't often that she cried.

Ned released her before reaching into his pocket. She watched him as he pulled out a golden locket. She looked at it wide eyed as he placed it in her hands. She turned it over carefully, looking at the intricate designs around the edges. It was oval shaped, on one side her name was engraved and on the other was the family sigil, a direwolf. On the inside it was flat on either side and written into it were her parents' names on one side and the names of all her siblings on the other. It was beautiful.

"That way, no matter how far we are away, no matter where you go, you have all of us with you," her father told her as he took the locket from her grasp. He walked behind her and fastened the locket around her neck.

"Thank you," she said turning and jumping into his arms, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said smiling into her hair as he held her tight. He was happy to see her grow and was happy with the changes he has seen in her the past six months. Changes may not be the word he would use, he was more implied to say she has reformed. She was still a frivolous young girl full of spirit, she still avoided wearing dresses as much as possible and she still enjoyed sword fighting more than stitching. She was most definitely still Arya Stark. But, by changes Ned meant that he saw her becoming more of a lady. She curtsied in greeting without being reminded, she attended court when she was supposed to and stood properly in the gallery next to her sister, and she allowed Septa Mordane to do her hair each day, sometimes the way she liked it pulled back but most days she allowed an up-do of the southern style. All anyone could be sure of was that Arya was growing up.

"Can I go to my dance lessons now?" she asked her eyes still filled with joy. It was the one thing in King's Landing she loved most and would dread missing it, even if she were spending time with her family.

"Yes, run along," her father said in reply, and before she knew it she was already halfway down the stairs with needle in hand.

. …. . …. .

Gendry had been waiting for what seemed like a long time. He had dismissed Syrio Forel for the day so that he could surprise Arya for her name day. He knew that it wasn't proper for a girl to accept a gift from a boy who was not of blood but he had hoped that since they were friends, and he was king, that it would be okay.

He had realized months ago that his feelings for her were a bit more than just friends but he couldn't help but to try to deny it. He enjoyed spending time with her and though she is younger than himself he felt completely drawn to her. But, he wasn't sure how she felt in return. In the months after his coronation, they often spent his free time together. They would go riding and have picnics in the Kingswood before returning to the Red Keep, she would help him practice his sword play and give him pointers on how to improve, and sometimes they would just go for walks in the garden when there wasn't much time to spare. He liked the fact that he could be himself around her because to her he wasn't just the King, he was Gendry. He could let his guard down and speak the way he wanted to, he could tease and joke with her – though he was often met with a hard punch in the arm. They got along quite well. One could say they complemented each other.

He turned where he was standing when he heard her footsteps drawing closer. He stood smiling as she came winding around the corner sword in hand. When she saw him, his smile faltered as he saw the look of disappointment on her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked confused at her reaction.

"Where is Syrio?" she said answering his question with a question.

"I gave him leave for the day, I…" he started, but she cut him off.

"Why would you do that? My father is the one who hired him, not you. You know I look forward to my lessons each day, and yet you ruin it on today of all days!" she said with spite in her voice. He didn't really think that it would be such a big deal that she miss one lesson.

"I'm sorry, Arya. I just thought it would be nice to spend time with you on your name day," he looked at his feet, suddenly feeling guilty that he upset her on her special day.

"Oh," he looked up at her and saw that she too had looked to her feet. He was about to speak when she looked up at him. "Well, are we going to just stand here or do you have something planned?" He couldn't help but laugh then as he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the castle.


	12. Her Name Day, Part 2

**FINALLY AN UPDATE! **

**Sorry for keeping you waiting, it has been hectic with final assignments and exams and what not. **

**First off, I went to ensure all of my faithful readers that I WILL NOT stop writing this story until I feel that it is done. I know there has been concern because it took me so long to update, but no worries people. **

**Second, I had questions of Renly and Margaery. They would never have been married if Renly hadn't made himself a king. You have to remember that her only goal is to be "The Queen." **

**Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't answered any reviews I just really can't find the time. But I do take each one into consideration when I am writing and I am loving all of the feedback! **

**Keep it coming! :D **

**Her Name Day, Part II **

They rode for an hour before Gendry finally pulled back his reigns and brought his horse to a stop. Arya followed suit as she looked around at their surroundings. It wasn't a part of the Kingswood that she was familiar with but it seemed as though they were just in the middle of nowhere. Why did he even bring her here? Nothing but trees and bushes surrounded them. She watched the King as he dismounted and tied his horse to a nearby branch.

"What are you doing?" she asked, she couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed that she was spending her name day wandering around in an unfamiliar place. Normally she would love the adventure, and at least she was with Gendry. But, she wanted to take full advantage of it being her day.

"We have to walk from here," he grabbed his saddle bag and stood looking at her, clearly waiting for her to get down from her horse and follow him even further.

"You should have told me where we were going, you do realize I am wearing a dress?" Why did she choose today of all days to dress the part of a lady. Was it to show her father that she really was growing up? Was it to show herself that it's not as bad as it seems? Either way, she was really missing her breeches right about now.

"Well normally it's not something I have to worry about with you," he approached her as he spoke, obviously trying to hurry her along. He reached up and rested his strong hand on her waist and lifting her from her saddle.

"I still know how to dismount a horse!" she backed away from his reach once her feet were planted on the ground.

"I am sorry, _My Lady_. I thought you might need some assistance," he said mockingly as he tied her horse next to his. "Why are you protesting against this outing?"

"I'm not."

"You seem cross with me, Arya. Did I doing something wrong?" she noticed the sincerity in his voice, he was actually concerned that she might be bothered. She wasn't of course. She wasn't really sure why she was acting this way.

"No, you have done nothing. Let's just go," she began walking into the thick forest ahead of them.

"You're going the wrong way," he said laughing at her attempt. She followed the direction he was pointing to and heard him following behind her.

They had walked in silence for what seemed to be a long time, until they came to a cave. Gendry approached it and went inside before coming back out and taking her hand. He held a torch in his one hand, never letting go of her as they walked through the dark. The further they went, the more curious she grew and she realized that the cave had turned into a tunnel. Where was he taking her?

After a short while she could hear the sound of running water and the crashing of waves.

She could finally feel the excitement rising and she held on to his hand more tightly, but she didn't notice the small smile that he gave to her reaction.

Light could now be seen as they reached the other side and she found herself picking up her skirts to move faster towards the water.

When they reached the exit, Arya was instantly overwhelmed with the smell of salt water and the sound of gulls soaring through the skies. Waves were beating against the cliffs above and she could feel the heat of the sand around her feet as she removed her boots.

"Do you like it?" Gendry asked, watching her as she took it all in.

"It's beautiful," she was mesmerized. "I mean, it's nice," she said shaking it off, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. "Is this Blackwater Bay?"

"Yeah, down the coast from the Capital. Away from the rest of the world," he took her hand in his again and led her further down the beach before stopping and removing a blanket from the bag he carried. He spread it out and gestured for her to sit, she did.

"How did you find this place?"

"My father showed it to me. When we were hunting all those moons ago. He said that this was where he liked to disappear to on his hunts. To get away and enjoy his drunkenness," he looked out to the water. "I come here when I want to think and have the time to get away. Though it's difficult to avoid bringing guards along. I'm actually surprised we were able to escape today."

"Well, I'm glad we did," she said with a smile. She was playing with the sand, allowing it to sift through her fingers. But, she still felt his gaze. She liked it, but still couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable.

"Do you want to go in the water?" he asked, jumping to his feet and beginning to remove his clothes.

"Stop! What are you doing?" averting her eyes, she too stood from where she sat. She had not expected this action and it caught her off guard.

"Having fun," he said laughing. He stood wearing only his breeches. "You have to join me, I can't swim."

Before she could even protest he was running down the beach towards to the waves. Feeling as though she didn't have much of a choice she removed her dress and ran to join him wearing only her shift. Though uncertain with her body and the idea of being alone in such a state with a boy, she could feel the rest of the world just melting away.

As they rode back to the castle, Arya watched through the trees as the sun set over the bay. Her twelfth name day and it was a day she would never forget.

She thought back to the cold of the water causing goose pimples over her skin. The winds bringing a chill over her that made her want to stiffen at the touch. But, what she thought most about was the fun she had. Gendry trying his hardest to swim in the shallows of the water to no avail. The bouts of laughter they had as he struggled against the smallest of waves. She thought of his strong hands on her waist as he through her into the air to land with a splash in the water. It was an amazing day. And, she got to spend it with her best friend.

"What are you thinking of, my lady?" he asked her breaking her train of thought. She gave him a look that sent a smile across his face and she couldn't help but to return it.

"I'm just thinking of the fun we had today," she looked at her hands gripping the reigns before looking up and meeting his gaze. "I want to thank you Gendry. I'm sorry for how I behaved before."

"No need to apologize. It's my fault really. I cancelled your lessons without warning," he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Well, now that I know the reason I'm quite glad you did," smiling she moved her horse into a trot and then took off to a run through the Crownlands leading to the city gates. She could hear him yelling after her asking her to wait for him but she only laughed, and without looking back kept her pace to win the race he didn't know he was a part of.

He didn't catch up to her until she was already in the stables. She leaned against the wall waiting for him to dismount. When he finally joined her they walked to the castle together where there seemed to be some sort of commotion.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gendry asked loudly. He didn't quite have a bellow the way his father once had but he seemed to have confidence enough to get everyone's attention. The room was silent in an instant as the guards and servants stopped what they were doing to turn in their direction. Arya heard as the guards who had accompanied them on their outing entered the castle behind them. No one seemed to move or react to the King's question, and so he repeated himself, "I said, _what_ is the meaning of this?" she could sense him trying to keep it together but she could tell he was growing frustrated without response. After another moment of silence, she felt his hand take hers, like he had earlier in the woods, but this time he pulled her behind him as he made his way through the crowd. She tried to keep pace but her legs weren't as long or as strong as his. She tried to talk to him but it seemed like she only fell on deaf ears.

When they finally slowed down, she saw as he gestured for the guards to open the doors to the throne room and he continued his stride on in.

As they entered the room he finally loosed her hand and she caught her balance. Sitting below the Iron Throne was the small council and pacing the floor was her father. He looked up at them with worry and anger as they approached and she felt herself fill with an ounce of fear of what was to be said.

"Where have you been?!" Ned boomed. It was the only way to really describe his outburst. He was trying to show just how worried he was without coming off too authoritative to the King. She knew her father all too well. Although he did hold some power, he still held his honour above all. Plus, she couldn't help but assume that he had no idea of their plans for the day.

"I'm sorry, Lord Stark. Someone was to inform you of our plans, I'm guessing word didn't make it to you?" Gendry hated confrontations and she knew that he would do whatever it took to keep things calm.

As they finally reached where her father stood he pulled her into his arms and held her tight to his chest. She felt as though she could barely breathe.

"All I know was that you had gone for a ride, and with only two guards. Your rides do not usually last more than a few hours and you have been gone since early this morning. What was I to think?" he finally released her and she stepped back to look at him.

"Father, Gendry just took me for a surprise for my name day. There is nothing to worry about. We were safe," she hadn't realized what she said until the words had already left her lips.

"A name day surprise?" he turned to look at Gendry. "I'm sorry Your Grace, but I must ask. What are your intentions with my daughter?" His words were filled with venom and she could sense the disturbed nature radiating from him.

"I- I…" he looked to her for some sort of explanation and noticed that he struggled with the answer. "She is my friend, My Lord. That is all, I swear to you."

"I hope you are telling me the truth. She is but two and ten, not yet a maiden flowered," she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as they turned a deep shade of red, her large eyes grew even larger at the shock of his words. "You must remember that you are a king, Gendry. You have responsibilities, and none of them include my daughter. I would never go so far as to keep you apart, but do not do anything that may call into question her innocence."

She had never been so embarrassed in her life. Not only had he said these things in front of Gendry. But her father spoke these things about her in front of the Lords Renly, Varys and Baelish as well as the others of the small council.

"I would never, My Lord," was all Gendry said. Hearing his words made her think back to the beach, them in their small clothes. Close to one another. Did he mean those words?

**Well, that's all she wrote. **

**For now! **

**I will try my best to update soon, but I won't even try to guess when because I've been super busy. Hopefully it won't take as long as it did for this one. **

**Don't forget to review! **


	13. Decisions and Broken Hearts

**Decisions and Broken Hearts**

A fortnight had passed since Arya's name day and their adventure together. Gendry, out of respect for Lord Stark, decided to keep his distance from her and keep himself occupied with his kingly duties. It pained him to do so, but the last thing he wanted to do was ruin the chance for Arya to find an appropriate match.

It was easy to see the flaws in him wanting her. There was a four year difference between them; which if one were to think about it, is not too big of a deal. There are many lords in the kingdom who have taken wives younger than their children. So, who is to say that their age should keep them apart? There was also the fact that he had to marry for duty, rather than love. He already held a great alliance with the Starks, Ned Stark being his most trusted ally and council in the capital and his friendship with Arya was undeniable. So, what is needed most is an alliance with one of the other great families to help and ensure his safety as King. And to do so, he would need to marry someone other than Arya.

The Small Council has placed greater urgency on him being wed with it having been nearly seven moons since he was made the King of Westeros. Many times during the council meetings they would bring it up as a topic of discussion and each time he would dismiss it. There was truly only one girl he would like to make his Queen but of course, she was the only one forbidden to him. If he truly desired it, he could make it so. But, not without consequence.

Gendry had only three moons to wed.

A single moon to choose his bride.

He could avoid it no more.

"A decision has to be made, Your Grace," Varys sat in his place at the council table his arms folded in front of him. "We know it is not your desire to marry so soon but it has to be done to secure your place on the throne."

"You also need to produce an heir soon after the marriage, Your Grace," it was Lord Petyr Baelish who spoke now. He eyed Gendry with a suggestive eyebrow raised.

"And what are my options again?" Gendry knew very well the possible ladies he was to wed, but the more he knew the easier it would be to make a choice.

Lord Stark leaned forward resting his elbow on the table as he looked at the notes he had written in front of him. "There is Roslin Frey, six and ten. You thought her to be shy but beautiful," Gendry nodded to show his remembrance and Ned continued. "An alliance with the Frey's would secure the Crossing for the Throne. Then, there is Alys Karstark who is of five and ten and Meera Reed of six and ten. Both are daughters of mine own banner men and would only strengthen the allegiance of the North. The same goes for Wylla Manderly, five and ten," He again stopped to look at Gendry to ensure that he was keeping up with him. When he was given a nod of approval he continued. "Lastly, Your Grace, is Margaery Tyrell, five and ten. You described her to me as, and I quote, 'a very beautiful, rambunctious, and confident girl.' Might I add that the Tyrell's are a very wealthy family and may aid in repaying the debts your father left with the crown. It would also create a greater alliance with the South. Remember, Gendry, the decision is yours. You have five highborn ladies to choose from. Normally, I would suggest taking your time but your time is up and those who have sworn fealty will be expecting a Royal wedding within the next three moons."

Gendry sat with his eyes glued to his hands which were resting folded on the table. He knew his options and he knew they were expecting an answer. He had thought long and hard for months now and the most logical choice would be one to strengthen his hold of the Iron Throne and to ensure the allegiance of his people. He knew that Ned Starks Bannermen respected him and would fall in line and stay true at his command. It was also known that Lord Frey could be a difficult man, so a marriage within his family would hopefully make him more willing to do as he's told. But, the main problem Gendry could think about was the South's support of the Lannisters. Though Joffrey was not born of King's blood, many still believed him to have a claim.

"I choose…" he said, finally breaking his thoughts. He looked at the eager stares he received from the men around the table. He decided to take his time responding in hopes that it would drive them mad in anticipation. After a few moments had passed and their expression became more solemn, he continued. "Margaery Tyrell. She is of an age with me and is better outspoken than the other girls. I think I would find her quite interesting," at those words his mind drifted back to Arya but he quickly shook those thoughts away.

"Good choice, Your Grace," said his uncle Renly from his place to Gendry's left. He took a gentle hand and clapped it on his shoulder to show his approval. "We will see that preparation are made for two moons time."

"Very well then," Gendry stood to leave but was stopped by Lord Varys clearing his throat. He turned back to the table eyeing him. "What is it, Varys?"

"We have more to discuss, Your Grace. My little birds have been whispering."

With obvious annoyance, Gendry sat back in his place at the head of the table. "And, what are they saying this time?"

"It is in regard to the Targaryen girl," a nod from the King and he continued. "Apparently she has left Qarth with the Thirteen dead at her departure and she rides for Astapor with her three dragons in tow."

"So we have confirmation that there truly are dragons? How reliable is your source, Varys?"

"Oh very," he responded with confidence in an almost patronizing tone.

"And what is in Astapor?"

"From what we know," said Lord Stark. "Astapor is a city in Slaver's Bay that is known for their slave soldier the Unsullied. If we had to guess, she is going there to get an Army."

"I would like another request sent for civility between her and I. A war is to be avoided at all costs but you are to seek my approval for any terms. The realm is finally at rest and the people are content and at peace. I will not allow it to be jeopardized!" with that he stood. "Now, is that all for today?"

"Yes, Your Grace," said Lord Stark and each of the men bowed their heads as he turned to leave the room.

**... . …. . …. . …. . .… .**

On his way back to his chambers, Gendry was surprised to find Arya sitting outside of his doors waiting for him. After trying so hard to avoid her, here she sat and there was no escape. As he approached he was met by her grey-eyed gaze. He could see a hint of sorrow behind her otherwise solid expression.

"You've been avoiding me," she said with distaste. He knew she would be upset by it so her tone hadn't surprised him at all.

"I've been busy," he half lied. He didn't want to make matters worse but be couldn't allow them to be the way they were. Sure they were only friends, and yes she is but a child. However, he couldn't help how fascinating she was, how unruly her behaviour. He could not help the love he felt for her. So he did what he could to forget how he felt. And the only way he could do that was to stay away. It was for the best.

"You're lying Gendry, I know you are!" she spoke louder this time.

"Have you forgotten who I am Arya? I have things to do, and responsibilities that I cannot leave unattended. There are so many things I hadn't realized came with the position and I can't continue to be distracted," he looked away from her then. He couldn't bear it to look at the sadness that swept across her face.

"I thought we were friends…" she almost whispered.

"No matter what we were, we can't be it now. I have to stay focused now. I have a Kingdom to look after and a wedding to plan. I can't continue to run wild around the castle with you. When you grow up you might better understand," it wasn't until he was finished that he had realized what he said. He had both called her a child and let slip of his marriage to be.

"When I grow up? Am I but a child to you, Gendry? Am I no longer worth your time?"

"Those were not my words, Arya. You have to underst…"

She cut him off, "Hold on. What wedding do you have to plan? Who is to wed?"

He couldn't find the words to tell her. Not with the way things were going. But, he had to.

"I am to wed Margaery Tyrell in two months time."

"Oh, well I suppose I should congratulate you, Your Grace," she said with a masked tone and a slight curtsy. He could tell she was upset, it was written within her formalities. "I shall be on my way now."

As she turned to leave, Gendry reached out and grabbed her wrist forcing her to look back at him, "Arya, you need to understand."

She yanked her wrist from his grasp, "Oh but I am too naïve to understand, Gendry."

With that she took off down the hall and he stood outside of his chambers alone thinking of the redness of her eyes and the single tear he swore he saw fall as she ran away from him.

**... . …. . …. . …. . .… .**

**I know this chapter was long overdue and I truly apologize for that! I have been crazy busy until now but I think I'm finally back into a rhythm and should hopefully get into a schedule of regular postings. And yes this chapter was short but I'm just trying to get things flowing again and can again hopefully start making the chapters longer. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and followers! I really appreciate you guys hanging in for the ride! **


End file.
